Secret Worth Keeping
by Ouatu Yuuki
Summary: Lucia Maria Ren Riddle. Her name alone shows who she is, but what happens when a red headed twin comes into her life changing her future completely.
1. Intro

Intro

Its been years since I last heard about my father. I was quite happy when he disappeared. Not that he was a horrible father. He was nothing more than a loving man towards me. It was just the person he was when he wasn't around me. You may be wondering how on earth would I know so much about my father when I was only two when he went away. Well that's the thing I have memories that play in my mind of things that happened around me. Lets just say sometimes I wish someone would just obliviate my memories, but of course no one would lay a hand let alone a wand to me. You may have in fact figured out who my father is, or was. The Dark Lord himself. How could no one have figured out he had one heir. One daughter? Well lets just say The Dark Lord made sure my existence was to be kept safe within his followers, and only to them. My fathers last words were to Lucius. From what I hear from him is that my father wanted me to become a Malfoy to keep my true identity safe. So after he was gone my name was changed from Lucia Maria Ren Riddle to Lucia Maria Ren Malfoy. I was to play it safe and pretend that I was the daughter of Lucius and Cissy and older sister of Draco. I was to only befriend those whom seemed fit to be around me, Pure-bloods. The thing is, I did befriend only those who are Pure-blood, no blood traitors, half bloods or mud-bloods. Well until I was moved from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts in my Third year, and I met people who changed my perspective and met the one person who changed my fate completely.


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts?

I forgot to put in my first chapter that I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my O/C's Lucia aka Lucy

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Hogwarts?<p>

"Hogwarts? This late?" I asked Lucius as he handed me the letter. "Well you were supposed to start the previous years, but Cissy and I thought we'd wait till Draco came along." I scoffed, "Just so Draco could look after me? Last I checked I am two years older than him. Shouldn't I be watching over him?" Lucius was about to speak but I stopped him. "Silence." He went silent for a good five minutes before i waved my hand. He then ran a hand through his annoyingly long hair. "I'm sorry my lady, but please be careful not to use your powers. You are still in fact underage and cannot perform magic outside of a school." I sighed and calmed down. "Don't you worry Madam, soon your life will be back in order. Your father will return and things will be fine." I grabbed the letter and stood up. "You say that with such.. confidence." I closed the door and walked upstairs to my room.

I was so frustrated. I'd be leaving all my friends to go to Hogwarts. "UGH!" I screamed and threw my friends letter off my desk. "Lucy?" I turned around to meet Draco. "If your mad then I shall-" I motioned Draco to come in. "I've got plenty of patience for you my beloved brother. Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Draco ran to me and engulfed me into a hug. "I'm just nervous. I don't want to disappoint father when I go to Hogwarts." I laughed. "Now where is that evil little brother?" I said moving him side to side. He punched me and I laughed. "Stop it. I'm still as brutal as I am to a house elf, but father doesn't treat me as well, well as, well as you." I winced knowing the truth behind Lucius's treatment to me. "Father doesn't love me more. Remember I'm just your adoptive older sister. He will always love you more than he loves me." He sighed. "Good news though. I'll be going to Hogwarts with you this year." Draco looked at me and grinned at me and then scowled. "What's wrong?" He pouted and said "I'm gonna have to protect you from boys now!" I smiled. "Well then I'll be watching the ladies around you too." His eyes widened and stuck his tongue at me in disgust. "Draco! Lucy! Come. We are leaving for Diagon Alley." I playfully tugged on Draco's hair and ran out.

"Lucia you don't mind me accompanying Draco to get his wand?" Cissy asked as they walked by Olivanders. "Sure I think I'll be going to get a pet there anyways Mother." Cissy nodded and walked Draco into the wand shop. I walked in and saw so many animals. "How am I supposed to choose one." I said looking at a black owl with white spots and a White black stripped Exotic Short-hair. "Who are you talking -" "To miss?" I turned to see two red heads holding an owl. "Oh sorry no one. I'm just trying to figure out what animal to choose." As I pointed to the two animals that have caught my attention. They smiled. "Well then- " "Its easy-" "Either choose this one-" "Or this one." I swear I was gonna faint from all their babbling. "Must you finish each others sentences?" They both chuckled. "Why of course-" "We are twins-" "I'm Fred-" "I'm George-" "Weasley." They both said at the end while holding their hands out to me. I shook their hands. "Well nice to meet you Fred and George. My name is Lucia. I prefer Lucy though." They smiled. "Hello Lucy" they said together. "Do you have a last name?"

I was about to say it until Cissy walked in and scoffed at the boys. "Darling have you chosen your pet? We should be getting your books soon." I looked at her, "Not yet Mother I couldn't decide on a cat or an owl." The two boys looked at me in aw. "Well then. I would say the cat because Draco will be getting an Owl so you could use his." I nodded. "Well then I'll go help Draco." Cissy said as she went to another aisle. "Malfoy." They scoffed. I glared but It faded as soon as the one named George looked at me. I don't know why but he seemed to calm me down. Then that's when it dawned on me. "Weasley! Father talks about you plenty. Your a lot nicer than what he says. I don't see any harm from either of you two." They looked at each other and smiled at me. Before they could say anything their names were being called. "Well then-" "We must be going-" "Nice meeting you-" "Lucy." they said my name at the same time and the one named Fred left. "I say the cat too. She looks like she'd be purrrfect for you." I giggled at Georges pun. I smiled, "The cat it is." He smiled at me and ran off to meet up with his twin. Cissy came from the other Aisle. "I want this one Mother." She seemed upset but calmed down as she looked at me. "Very well darling."

We got back home from Diagon Alley around 4. I took my stuff to my room and so did Draco. "What will you name her?" Draco asked as I let my cat out of her cage. She hopped into my lap and licked my face and then hopped onto Draco's lap only to scare him. I laughed and said "Lighting, because she shocked you." I winked and Draco scowled. "When did you become the jokester." I smiled thinking of George. "I dunno." I started packing my things into my trunk and helped Draco with his.


	3. Chapter 2: Sorted, and Confused

Yet again Dissclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Sorted, and Confused<p>

"Well then have a safe trip darlings. Owl me when you can." Cissy said as she waved goodbye to us from the platform. "Draco would you like me to stay with you?" I asked as we walked down the train. "Actually I'm going to find Crabbe and Goyle, and they are scared of you." I laughed. "I scare the living daylights out of them one day and they will never like me." Draco pouted "You did nearly hex them into oblivion. If it wasn't for father they would be in St. Mungos right now." I laughed and messed up Dracos hair. "Fine I shall be going this way then." I was looking for a compartment when I found two familiar red heads.

"Well if it isn't the Weasels." Fred and George looked up at me and smiled. "Malfoy." I scowled. "Seriously?" They smiled and said "Seriously!" I smiled. "May I sit with you guys? I don't have friends here." They smiled. "Welcome." They said together as I walked in. "Hello my names Lucy Malfoy. Yours is?" The boy sat and said nothing. "This here-" "is Lee-" "Don't worry about him-" "Your father is cruel-" 'He's not far from the truth' I thought as they continued on "And he's in a bit of shock-" "That a sweet girl-" "Like you can be-" "Related to that bloke." I laughed. "He's just my adoptive father." 'Even though my real father is much more cruel than Lucius.' I thought as the twins smile grew. "Oh thank god! I knew someone as sweet and pretty as you would be related to Malfoy." George said. "Well well then the weasels didn't finish each others sentences." Fred smiled. "Well sometimes happens. When one of us-" Suddenly George nudged Fred on the side. I looked confused and just let it go.

"Mew" I looked and opened the compartment door and a flash of white jumped into the compartment and landed on George. I smiled as she licked him. "I see she likes you." George smiled. "Lighting?" Fred asked as he looked at Lighting's collar. "Yeah, after Georges pun that day I made a pun out of the way she scared Draco shit-less" Fred grinned and George turned a bit red. "Lucy." I turned to see my brother. "Yes Draco?" He glared at Fred and George. "I came to check up on you. And I see your already in danger. Come with me please." he said as he grabbed my arm. "Draco." I said sternly. He looked at me and put my arm down. "I'm sorry Lucy. Please come down that way in a few minutes. I have your things." He walked away. I turned to see Fred, George and Lee looking at me in awe. "You shut him up with one word." I grinned. and sat next to George. "I have my ways." I snickered as George blushed for the second time today.

"Question." Lee asked suddenly. I looked at him. "Shoot." he looked at me. "You seem to be about our age. I've never seen or heard of you before." Fred and George came to realize this too. "Well if you are Third years then yes I am your age, and the reason you haven't heard of me is because I was studying at the Beauxbatons Academy the past two years. My parents thought I should go to Hogwarts this year considering my brother was to start this year." Lee nodded. "Do you know French?" I smiled. "Actually yes I do it's my second language." I looked out the window to see that kids were already dressed in their robes. "Could you demonstrate?" I smiled. "Well it seems like we should be getting to the school soon. I have to meet with the headmaster so I must bid you Adieu." I winked and left the compartment. "Wait!" I turned to see George. He was fidgeting. "What is it George?" He looked at me. "I hope your Gryffindor even though you'd probably be in Slytherin knowing your background, and how sure are you that I'm George." I smiled "I'll most likely be Slytherin but something inside says otherwise, and I've noticed you have a mole here and Fred has it on the other side of his neck." I said as i poked the mole on the right side of his face. He blushed "See you later George." I said as I ran off to find my brother.

I found him in no time. Crabbe and Goyle looked at me with terror in their eyes. I stared at them and yelled "BOO!" They screamed and looked away. "You are cruel." I smiled "You are too nice baby brother. Where are my robes." Draco gave me my robes. "I'll be with you in awhile. I have to see the Headmaster." I said as I came back fully clothed. "Okay, but why may I ask you are going there?" I smiled. Well I'm a Third year and I was told to be sorted by him." The train stopped and I said goodbye to my brother.

It didn't take much time to find the Headmasters office. I was given the password as soon as I said my name. I knocked and the door opened. "Come in Miss. Malfoy." I walked in. "I'm Professor Dumbledore, but I'm sure you know that already. Come." I followed him and he got a hat off his self. "Sit please." I sat down and he placed the hat on my head. "Ahh Yes. Different I see. Powerful like your father. Gifted too, but different. Your father was a Slytherin, but that choice doesn't seem to fit you. You are kindhearted, merciful, and brave. More like your mother than your father. Gryffindor!" Dumbledore took the Hat off me and soon enough someone came in and took it. "Odd. I was sure I would be-" "in Slytherin?" Dumbledore said not as puzzled as I was. "I know your secret Miss. Malfoy, or should I say Miss. Riddle?" I looked at him. 'How could he?' "You're father can't hide a secret like this from me. I knew your mother well, and she told me." I looked at him. "I don't know what you are talking about." "Sweetheart, your secret is safe with me. I was intrusted with your identity. No one knows but me and well one of your Professors." I looked at him, and he gave me my things. "How did you know my mother?" He looked at me. "She was a dear friend of mine. I promised your safety from your father, but you went missing. Then when I saw your name I knew it was you. You look exactly like your mother except you have your fathers eyes. The difference is your eyes aren't cold or filled with hate." I wanted to ask him more questions. "We should be going down to the feast. You could ask more questions tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 3: Draco's Reaction

Dissclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Draco's Reaction<p>

I stepped into the Great Hall with Professor Dumbledore and he pointed me in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "When will I be able to talk to again Professor?" I asked. "Soon. For now take a seat and wait till the first years are sorted." That's when I thought about Draco. 'Shit' was all I could think about before I saw Fred and George. "May I sit here? considering I'm in your house." They looked up at me smiled and scooted apart. Fred patted the seat in-between them. "Man I thought you would be a Slytherin considering your family." I laughed. "But then again you're way to sweet to be one of them." Fred said pointing a thumb towards the Slytherin table. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know how my brother is gonna react when he sees me here in my Gryffindor glory." I sighed. "Don't worry, He seemed good to you. He wouldn't change his ways because of a house,-" "But then again he is a Malfoy." Fred finished George's sentence and I let my head crash onto the table.

"It'll be fine." George reassured me and then I saw the first years come in. That's when I saw Draco look at me. His smile faded when he saw what house I was sorted into. He scowled and walked past me as if I was invisible. I let my head fall only to be caught by both Fred and George. "He hates me!" I groaned. "Don't worry-" "He'll understand-" "Eventually" Lee said earning glares from the twins and another groan from me. "Draco Malfoy!" I heard his name and looked up. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat immediately screamed barely even touching his head. He looked at me glared, but calmed down and gave me a small smile. I was so relieved. "Harry Potter." I looked back up almost immediately. "Now this will be interesting." I said quietly. "What did you say?" George asked. I nodded my head. "It's nothing." I lied. 'Harry Potter. Maybe that's the real reason behind why I have to go to Hogwarts.' I thought to myself and suddenly I saw him coming our way.

He was introducing himself to the others and looked at me. "Hello I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I smiled "I'm Lucy, Lucy Malfoy." Everyone at the table looked at me. "Oh how could-" "We forget!-" "This here is our new friend Lucy-" "This is Percy-" "And this here is Ickle Ronnie!" The younger boy scowled and I laughed. "So let me guess you are Fred and George's brothers?" "How'd you figure that one?" Fred asked sarcastically. "The hair." "Malfoy eh?" Percy asked. "Shouldn't you be a Slytherin?" He said with disgust. I didn't want to satisfy his accusation so instead of snapping like I usually do, I politely said "I'm actually just an adoptive daughter to the Malfoys. My mother was a Gryffindor when she attended Hogwarts, and the Sorting hat thought I was more fit here than Slytherin. I actually do agree now knowing these two." I smiled pointing at the twins. They snickered as I used my charm on their brother. "Well then I guess welcome." I broke him down. One of my many powers.

"Well then shall we-" "Go to the common room?" I smiled and nodded and both boys grabbed my arms we walked out the doors to be stopped. "Lucy!" I turned and saw my brother. "Hold on please." The twins nodded and waited by the stairs. "Gryffindor! You know what father will say!" Draco said screaming at me. I've never seen him like this before. He was such a sweet boy to me. "He'd say you are a disgrace!" This was the last straw "DRACO! SILENCE!" His mouth went shut. I've never used magic on anyone but Lucius only because no one annoys me more than him. "You will listen to me and understand it wasn't my fault that I was put into this House. The sorting hat has made it's decision. If you dare tell father before I do," I paused. "Don't expect my door to be open for you ever again!" He glared and I lifted the magic. "I don't care go have fun with your filthy blood traitors. Your no sister of mine!" He said as he walked back into the Great Hall and never looked back. "You okay?" "You're crying." I wiped my eyes. "He hates me." I sighed. "I knew as much the moment I walked into the Great Hall." I turned to walk to the staircase. "You sure it's not a phase?" George asked. "Nope normally when he gets mad and not mean what he says he turns and looks at me. He just kept walking. It's okay. This proves that I'm a huge disappointment to him and my Father." I said implying about my true father. 'Why did this have to happen!' I thought as the Twins showed me the way to the Common room.


	5. Chapter 4 The Truth About Mum

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 The Truth About Mum<p>

Its been a whole semester since the Draco mishap. He made sure not to talk to me. It hurt terribly. He even told Lucius about the house I was sorted into. Lucius sent me an owl telling me how disappointed he was, but how he can't do anything. Draco seemed furious seeing his father not being mad about the House I was in. He just didn't know the truth. His father is a coward when it comes to me. I may not be as vicious as my father, but I can be just as intimidating. I just never show that side to Draco. Never. But on the brighter side I've gotten to gain more friends Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, whom are my room mates. I've also gotten to know the twins more. They always pull pranks to lift my spirits up. Once they did try to prank me. Lets just say they've learned their lesson.

"Lucy!" I looked up from my book and looked at the twins sitting in front of me in the Common Room. "Yes my dear Weasels, What may be the problem. "We need help-" "With a prank." I raised my eye brow. "My prankster Weasels need help with a Prank!" I screamed. They pouted. "Malfoy your no help!" They said. I put a hand on my heart. "Oh that hurts my dearest Weasels. I'm only concerned. I've heard many stories about your shenanigans. I'm just surprised you're in need of help so early in the school year." They sighed. "But we've used a lot already. We need some-" "Input to keep us going!" I laughed. "Have you tried putting Cornish pixies in Filtches room?" Their frowns suddenly grew into grins. "We knew-" "Why we loved you!" They said as they sped off to prank poor Filtch again. I sighed. "Um Lucy?" I looked at the boy in front of me. "Yes Neville?" The boy nervously gave me a envelope. "It's fr-fr-om Profes-sor Dumble-dore." I smiled. "Thank you Neville." He walked off and I opened the letter.

_Lucia,_

_I'm rather surprised you haven't come to be bearing questions about your mother. You seemed very surprised when I mentioned your parents. I'm not surprised at all the Malfoys kept something like that from you. I think it's only fit you learn now who your mother was. Come by my office after your Defense Against the Dark Arts class if you wish to learn about your other half._

_yours truly,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

I sighed and put the letter in my robe. I grabbed my DADA book and met Katie outside the common room. "So I hear you helped the twins with a prank." She snickered. "Yes I did indeed. They are rather hopeless without me. Even though they never sought for help before I came into the picture." Katie grinned. "Why may I ask are you smiling like that for?" Katie nodded her head. "Just thinking of when you'll end up with one of them. I'm personally routing for you and George." I looked at her and raised my eye brow. "And why George? Fred is exactly the same." Katie giggled. "You know as much as I do that they are indeed different. Now come on we must get to class we don't want detention. Wait let me rephrase that I don't want detention." She laughed. "And now why is that I don't get detention and you do?" "Well because everyone knows the professor simply adores you. It's rather creepy, but hey you get off easy unlike the rest of us." I scowled.

DADA class went by like a breeze. Professor Quirrell yet again treats me like I'm the Queen of England which I may say is rather disturbing. I just simply hope he doesn't have a thing for me. I shuddered in disgust. Then that's when I remembered the letter. "I'm gonna head to the Headmasters office. He asked to meet me. I'll see you later in the Common Room." I waved goodbye to Katie and headed for Professor Dumbledore's office. I was just about to knock on the door when it opened. "Come in Lucia." I walked in and sat down in the chair in front of his table. "Well then I'm guessing you have many questions about your mother. Where would you like me to start?" I sat there and thought.

"The beginning. Why on earth am I like her, and not my father. And how did I come into the picture?" Professor Dumbledore sat back. "Your mother was a kind woman such as yourself. She along with her brother Sirius were the only ones in the family, and well of course you, who have been put into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Your mother was exceptionally bright and brilliant. Top of her class last every year. She showed no signs of darkness, well that wasn't until." Dumledore paused and sighed. "Until what Professor." He stood up and walked towards his bird. "It was her last year at Hogwarts and she had gotten a letter from her mother. She didn't speak for weeks and only came out of her room whenever she had to class, but even then she stayed quiet. I went up to her the evening after her N.E.W.T.S and there was exceptionally different about her. Her eyes that once was bright and her smile that used to brighten the room was dull. Her hair was lifeless. She looked like a zombie. I asked her what was wrong and she shook her head and all she said was 'Keep Sirius safe.' and with that she never spoke to me again." I sat there quietly.

"Why did she mention her brother. My uncle?" Dumbledore turned at looked at me. "That's the thing. I didn't know what she meant by keep Sirius safe. That was, well until she came back a few years later crying. She was angry and screamed that I wasn't able to keep her brother safe, and now hes rotting in Azkaban. I calmed her down and she breathed heavily and rubbed her belly. That was when I realized why she was the way she was. It was May 25, 1978 when she came to me." I gasped realizing that's my birthday. "She gave me a letter with your name on it, and asked me to try my hardest to take you away from your father. If I wasn't able to, then I'd have to wait until Her cousin and her cousins husband let you out of their sights and tell you who she was making sure you learn who she was properly. With that she apparated and the next day I found the reason behind her visit. She knew she was dying and she wanted to make sure you knew that you are not your father." I sat there absorbing everything he had said. "Do you still have the letter?" Dumbledore nodded and opened his drawer and handed her the envelope. I looked at the letter with my name scrawled on the front. "She loved you and wanted only the best for you even though she knew had only moments left to live." I smiled and put the letter away. "There's more isn't there Professor?" He looked at me surprised. "I guess being the daughter of them would grant you exceptionally powerful gifts. I wanted to ask you to do as your mother says, but keep this in mind." He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You will always be safe around your father, and you must be sure to keep your friends safe. And realize to whom your loyalties lay. When you understand come back and we shall discuss everything that must be done." I nodded and stood up. "Thank you Professor. I believe you've helped me a bit with my life." He smiled. "I'm not gonna be the only one." He opened the door and Fred and George fell in. "Oh well-" "We were just in-" "The neighborhood-" "and thought we'd -" "come get you." I laughed and helped my friends out. "Goodbye Professor."

"So what were you discussing? Was it your secret affair with Professor Quirrell?" Fred asked wriggling his eye brows. I nearly vomited in the hallway. "You are utterly disgusting Fredrick." He started laughing. "Well what was it?" I turned to George. "Nothing of your concern my Darling Weasels. I need to rest, and seeing you two are not of the female gender I shall bid you adieu." They frowned. "Don't worry-" "We'll find your secret someday-" "Someway, somehow." I laughed. 'I hope it will be on good conditions you find out.' I thought as I went to my room. I sighed in relief that the girls weren't here. I sat on my bed and took out my mothers letter. I opened it carefully and two lockets dropped out of the envelope. The letter said:

_To my Dearest Daughter,_

_If you are reading this now, I'm guessing my cousin Cissy had finally let you go to Hogwarts. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from them. I am depressed that I won't get to see you grown up into the beautiful woman I know you will be. I want you to know something. I was forced to be with The Dark Lord to save my brother, Your Uncle Sirius. If I was not to bear a child for him Sirius would have died. It's not that I didn't want you. I loved you dearly, but it was by force._

_Even though I did as I was told He was still sent to Azkaban. I begged and pleaded to The Dark Lord but he would not budge a finger for him. A Blood traitor that's what he called him. I was devastated. The only person I could go to was Dumbledore. Which I'm sure he had told you already. I want you to do something for me though. I know your father won't lay a finger on you, that's why I ask you to do your best for the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore will explain everything to you. Well that's if you accept._

_Severus will be around to help you with Occlumency. To keep your mind safe from your father. Please be safe and don't ever forget who your true friends are. And don't forget to find love. One day it will give you the strength to go on. I love you with all my heart darling._

_Your mother,_

_Maria Romilda Black_

_P.S The lockets are enchanted. If you put a small message and say 'cum te amo is nuntius' it will send the message to the holder of the other locket and vise versa. Be sure to give the other half to whom you think is trustworthy._

* * *

><p><strong>cum te amo is nuntius meaning: with love I send you this message<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 Yet Another Glum Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Anyways I'm hoping any of my readers (if I have any) are liking my story :3 It'd be great getting some input in seeing what I could do to make the story better or if my story is any good at all. I don't want to pressure anyone to review :) unless you really want to. If there's any questions please don't hesitate to ask, I'm more than willing to reply. Anyways this is Chapter 5. Enjoy 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Yet Another Glum Summer<p>

My first year as a third year at Hogwarts came and went, and summer came. As usual I am to stay in the manor at all times whether I like it or not. I started wishing that I could go see the Twins. They've written to me almost everyday since the start of summer, but suddenly after one owl from Fred they stopped. It was only the middle of summer and I already wanted to use the killing curse on myself. What's worse, Draco hates me even more that I'm not getting punished for being one, a Gryffindor and two, being friends with the twins. "Sometimes I wish Fred or George or even Katheryn would write me!" I screamed and threw my face into my pillow. I groaned and then I heard a clink. I shot back up and picked up my jewelry box. Then I saw the Lockets. I grabbed them and stared at them. 'If only I gave it to George.' I thought. Then I remembered why I didn't

(Flashback)

"Um Guys if I were to give a locket to a certain someone. Would it be taken the wrong way?" Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all looked at me and jumped onto my bed. "So your finally figured your feelings for a certain weasel?" I blushed at Alicia's comment. "I bet it's our Georgie!" I blushed even more at Katie's response. "It better be, remember Fred's mine" Angelina's comment made me laugh. "No, no. I was just asking just as a friend. Never mind now. Considering it'll just seem like a love declaration!" I screamed and grabbed my pillow. All my friends giggled. "Well then our little Lucy needs time to see whats in front of her." Angelina said as i felt a body get off my bed. "Yup in no time she'll declare her love for Georgie and they will be.. You know" I threw my pillow at Katie "OH KATIE SHUT IT!" Then Katie grinned. "This means war."

(end of flashback)

I snickered at the memory and looked at the lockets once more. 'Do I have feeling's more than friendship for George.' I shook my head and put the lockets back into my jewelry box. "It couldn't be." I thought to myself. '_And don't forget to find love. One day it will give you the strength to go on.' _I shook my head. "What the?" I thought out loud as one part of my Mothers letter repeated itself in my head. Suddenly I heard a tapping out side my window and a very familiar hoot. "Oscar!" I screamed delighted that I finally got a letter from Katheryn. I opened my window and let Oscar in. I took the letter and gave him a treat. I opened the letter excited to hear news.

_Lucy,_

_ Mon Amie! How are you. I'm sorry I haven't replied to your letters. I was extremely busy with my sisters wedding, but the weddings over and I'm free. In about two mintutes my things will show up, and in 5 I'll be there. See you soon._

_Katheryn_

I turned around and low and behold Katheryn's things were in my room. "MON AMIE!" Katheryn screamed as she appeared in front of me with her parents. I engulfed her into a hug. "I've missed you so much! You must tell me everything that happened at Hogwarts." She winked at me and I playfully punched her shoulder. "You must tell me about Beauxbatons too! Oh where are my manners." I said as I turned to her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Dekeyrel. Sorry for being so rude?" Katheryn's parents just smiled. "No need to apologize Lucia. We just came to drop off Katheryn and Peter here needs to talk to your father." Katheryn's mother said while her father bowed to me and left. 'I hate when his followers bow to me.' I thought. "Well I must be going I'll come to get you in a month darling. And it was great to see you again Lucia." Her mother bowed and apparated. "So who's this George? And why are you trying so hard not to tell me you fancy him?" I groaned. "Not you too Kat! Why does everyone think I like him?" She smiled. "I know you well mon amie. Your quite easy to read." I blushed and grabbed my pillow to hide my blush. "I don't fancy him!" Kat shook her head. "Be in denial darling. While you do that. I shall explain my schooling."

We talked for hours about both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. I seemed to be well missed there. It was weird hearing about the academy now that I don't go there. I sighed. "Have you gotten an owl from them?" I looked at Kat. "No not after this one." I handed Kat the letter from Fred. "I see. Odd they stopped." I sighed and looked outside my window hoping to see their clumsy owl to come through. "Yeah. It's quite depressing." I turned and looked at Kat. "Because you." I stopped her. "Please I don't fancy George." She scowled and fixed her bed. "Fine then be stubborn." I sighed. "You want to know why I can't fancy him?" Kat turned and looked at me. "Weasley Kat, He's a bloody Weasley." She looked at me. "Is that it?" I scowled and laid back down. "You know very well how my father is about blood traitors, even Lucius doesn't approve." Kat laughed. "And to think I thought you were finally coming to your senses about this blood thing. Honey last I checked your half blood, just like your father. I understand your fear, but remember this. We are a different generation. No matter what our parents think, we aren't them. Even if one of our fathers is the Dark Lord himself. Look at me I've fallen in love with a muggle." I shot up from my bed. "WHAT!" She shushed me. "When it all comes down to love. It'll be hard but remember it all pays off in the end."

The month went by pretty quickly and Kat had to go home. It was all good because that month she helped me figure out the thing I need to do. All I knew was I had to talk to Dumbledore as soon as school starts. I was playing with Lighting when i heard my door open "Madam Lucia you are wanted by Master Lucius." I smiled. "Thank you Dobby." He bowed and left my room. "Yes Father?" I asked noticing Draco there as I walked down to the living room. "Your Hogwarts letters came in. We are going to go shopping for your things." I smiled. "Okay lets go." We got to Diagon Alley in no time thanks to the floo network. "Odd that I'll be needing all these Lockheart books." I scowled. I hated the man. I went into the book shop and low and behold. Fred and George. I pretended not to see them and when I looked at them in a side view George looked sad and Fred nudged him in the ribs. I sighed. "I shall be going upstairs father." Lucius looked at me. "Draco and I will accompany you.

I watched as Harry Potter got press from Lockheart. Poor thing. I heard a book being ripped and saw Draco. I scowled and he ignored my face and went downstairs to talk to Harry. Oh I truly wanted to hit Draco. He was acting like such a prat! I looked at Harry apologetically and naturally avoided the twins. Then that's when Lucius came into the picture. He took, I'm guessing the youngest Weasley's, books and put in an extra book. 'It couldn't be!' I grew furious but held back on taking the book out of the cauldron. As soon as we got back to the manor I motioned Lucius to go to his study.

"What the hell! Lucius I can't believe you put my father's diary into the Weasley's cauldron! You do know very well I am an heir to that bloody Slytherin!" I waited for Lucius to answer. "My Lady I was told to not put you into any attention until it is time. As I promised your father." He tried reasoning with me. "I don't bloody care about what my father said to you! You know what that is and what it'd do to her!" Lucius was going to speak. "SILENCE!" He went quiet. "It could've been someone else." He nodded his head and I lifted the magic before it could be detected. "What's done is done My Lady. Please don't tell me being in that damn house is softening you." I glared at him making him cower into his seat. "You are quite lucky I am still underage. You are one bloody fool." I walked out and slammed the door. Cissy didn't want to bother me so I went to my room. when I got to my room I saw a familiar owl on my balcony with a letter in it's beak. I sighed and calmed down when I saw it:

_We're sorry. Please after today we feel bad for not writing back. We were planning a way to get Harry. Please our Kitten._

_With plenty of love,_

_Your Weasels_

I smiled being so easily defeated by them. Maybe I am going soft. Then again when was I ever horrible? I sighed and wrote a Apology accepted on a paper and I gave it to their owl. I can't wait to go back to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter<strong> **=(**


	7. Chapter 6 There's Nothing I Can Do

and yet again I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 There's Nothing I Can Do<p>

I was sitting in an empty compartment in the train. I was petting Lighting when suddenly she jumped from my lap and clawed at the door. "Lighting would you like to go out?" "Mew." I opened the door only to be tackled down. "KITTY!" I laughed as my Weasels hugged me. "OW!" Fred screamed as Lighting bit him. Then she looked at George and jumped on him and licked him. I laughed at Fred's face. "I swear that kitty hates me." I smiled as I got up and sat next to George while Fred sat across from us. "Well as I see it. George is her favorite and you're gonna have to start sneaking her snacks to gain her love." George blushed realizing that I knew his secret. "I'm not dumb my darling Weasel." I said playfully punching him on the arm. "You've forgiven us so easily. I shouldn't care why but I'm simply curious." Fred said looking at me. I smiled. "You guys are my Weasels. You will make your mistakes and I can't help you guys are idiots." "HEY!" they both screamed making me laugh.

We got to school and went through the usual. Sorting of the first years, Dumbledore's speech and the feast. I sighed as I thought of a way to talk to Dumbledore. "Hello Lucy, is anybody there?" I looked up at Lee. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Oh sorry Lee I was just, just thinking." I sighed again and I felt Fred and George staring. "I'll be going to the common room." I stood up and left the table making sure I didn't look at the twins. I was just about to walk up the stairs when I felt an arm loop with mine. Just as I was about to murder the person I realized it was George. I sighed and stopped. "You don't have to come with me. Plus you barely ate half of what you normally do." He smiled and tugged on my arm making me hug him. It caught me by surprise, but I calmed down and hugged him back. "What's wrong?" I sighed at his question. "It's nothing I just need to sort things out. Please, I really don't want to talk about it just yet. It's not the right-" "Moment?" I snickered. "Yeah." I pulled away and he looped his arm with mine again. "Well then at least let me walk a pretty girl up to the common room." I laughed. "Sure why not, even though I was hoping for Fred to ask me. He is the better looking one." "WHAT! Well then I shall get him then." I grabbed his hand before he could go running to the Great Hall. George looked at my hand and he started to blush. I felt a blush creep onto my face so I looked down. "Luc-" George began but I interrupted him. "No I want you to walk me. Please, Fred just ruins the mood." He laced his fingers with mine. "Okay."

"So we saw that whole thing at the staircase." Angelina said as she walked into our room. "What are you talking about?" I said thinking about holding hands with George. "You very well know what we are talking about dearest Lucy." Alicia said sitting at my bed followed by Angelina and Katie. I started blushing. "Nothing happened." "Really walking to the common room with George while holding hands. Sure that's totally nothing." Angelina said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Come on tell us when you two got together. My face burned up and I grabbed a pillow hiding my blush. "wrrehe nnnonuj togikdj." I mumbled into the pillow. "What did you say? You and George are madly in love and secretly snog when no ones around? Or shag? Because if its shag I'll give a stern talk to our Georgiekins" I threw the pillow at Alicia. "No!" They laughed. "Well when it happens-" "It won't" "WHEN it happens, were your biggest fans okay?" I groaned and laid down. "Oh shut up and sleep." My friends all laughed. I thought I'd get some peace and quiet but then Katie spoke up and said, "Goodnight Mrs. George Weasley." I groaned and all my friends started laughing again.

I woke up early that morning. I tip toed got dressed and got out of the room before the teasing began. I ran downstairs and bumped into Dumbledore. "Miss. Malfoy you should be more careful." "Oh I'm sorry. Oh Professor about what we talked about before." Dumbledore stopped me as kids walked by us. "Not now. Come to my office after your last class. We shall discuss it then." I nodded and smiled. "KITTY!" I turned to see Fred smiling and George avoiding eye contact with me. "Hello there Professor." Dumbledore looked at Fred, smiled, nodded and left. "So what was that about?" "Oh nothing of your concern my weasel. Lets get some breakfast! Bet I get there first!" "Oh your on!" Fred said as he ran down the stairs tripping on the last steps. I giggled and looked at George. "Is something wrong Georgiekins?" "Um no. Not the right time." Was all he said before going down the stairs to help Fred up. I caught up to them in the Hall giggling at Fred's complaining. " Weasley's got himself a howler." I turned my attention to Ron. I started snickering the moment his face went from scared to horrified. "So that's why he wasn't on the train." I whispered to Fred considering he was sitting right next to me. He started laughing too. I heard the bells chime. "Well I've got to get to Potions. See you guys later." I waved and ran off.

"I never really noticed how nice Snape is to you till now." Alicia told me after class. "I think it was cause Quirrell's love for you was more open." I hit her with my book. "You are utterly disgusting." She laughed. "What do you have next?" I looked at my schedule. "Says here Herbology." She smiled. "Fred and George have that class too." I smiled but realized the emphasis on George. "Oh Alicia when will you stop." She smiled. "Not till I get a letter to be godmother." She laughed and ran off. " I scowled and remained scowling when I walked in. "Is this seat taken?" I looked up and smiled. "Sure but I see Angelina there. Shouldn't you sit with her?" Fred sat down and snickered. "Yeah but I wanted this seat for educational purposes." I looked at him confused until he put an arm on me and put his face dangerously close to mine. "Trying to make Ange jealous?" He smiled. "Close." "Mr. Weasley Miss. Malfoy. Please reserve your love fest for after class." I blushed. "Sorry Professor. Miss. Malfoy just can't resist me." I scoffed. "Watch me." Everyone started laughing. "Turn to page 145." Professor said as she walked away from me and Fred. "You know he fancies you?" I blushed. "And so what if he does?" I looked at him. He had his usual mischievous grin plastered on his face, but for some reason it seemed even more mischievous. "He's a bloody idiot for not saying anything." I snickered quietly. "And what if I don't fancy him?" It was his turn to snicker. "Sure." Professor Sprout turned around not saying anything and scowled. After Herbology I walked with Ange to Transfiguration. "So what was that all about in Herbology." I heard a hint of hostility. "Oh don't fret nothing is going on with me and Fred. He's just testing George's feelings." I felt the tension lessen. "Oh. I thought." "Oh Ange I wouldn't steal your man. Come on lets get to class I don't want to be late."

Transfiguration was as easy as I remembered it being. I walked out of class and realized it was my last class of the day. "Hey Ang I gotta be somewhere. See you at dinner." She smiled and I went to Dumbledore's office. "Come in." "Sometimes I wonder how you do that Professor." He smiled. "You'll get it sooner or later. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" "I have information about what my father is planning and I want to help stop it as much as I can." He sat down and motioned me to his desk. "What is it?" "I personally know the Chamber will be opened, but I don't have any idea where it is. I'm being kept in the dark about it." Dumbledore nodded. "I want to-" "No it's too risky." "Risky! A students life is on the line." He motioned me to sit down but I refused to. "You just want me to sit back and let everything happen." "If you reveal yourself now everything you could do in the future will be spoiled. As you were probably been told, you cannot reveal your true identity. Not just yet." I sat down. "So I am to sit back and let horrible things happen?" Dumbledore stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "You must lay low until it is time for you to reveal yourself to the Order. Till then go on with your regular studies and you shall star your lessons of Occlumency with Professor Snape ." I scowled. "But-" I started but Dumbledore stopped me. "Be patient." I sighed and stood up. "Thank you Professor." I left the room and went straight to the Gryffindor Common room.

I sat in the common room reading my Herbology book waiting for supper. "May I join you?" I looked up and saw Fred. "Why of course you can't, you Weasel, can't you see I'm studying?" He laughed and sat down next to me. I groaned. "What do you want Weasel?" "Supper has started and I wondered where you were considering Harry was missing." I raised my eye brow at him. "You are quite disgusting Fred. Where's George"?" He smiled. "Waiting for us." He winked at me and grabbed my arm. "Come now, your George awaits." I hit his hand and walked in front of him. Supper was as awkward as expected Ange glared at me while George glared at Fred. I sighed. "Admitting your love for him yet?" I scoffed. "You wish." Dinner ended and we were walking back to the common room when we saw it. 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' I looked at the message in awe. "Enemies of the heir beware. You'll be next Mudbloods." I scowled at Draco and he just brushed it off. "Everyone back to your dormitories. Except you three." Dumbledore said nodding at me and then pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was walking up to the room when I suddenly had the urge to vomit so I ran off into a bathroom. When I was done Fred and George were outside of the bathroom waiting. I ignored them and ran off to the common room and to my bed not wanting to talk to anyone. 'This isn't going to be easy just sitting back' I thought as my head hit my pillow.


	8. Chapter 7 Is This Really Love That I'm F

**I decided to make this chap show a little bit of the love connection between Lucy and George. I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Is This Really Love That I'm Feeling<p>

Months have gone by and my stress levels have risen. Sometimes I avoid people just so I could try to forget the things going around me. 'This is all my fault. I know what's happening.' I keep thinking to myself. Even talking to Dumbledore isn't working anymore. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Then they day happened when Hermione got petrified. I screamed rather loudly in study hall and I ran out of class crying. I don't know why but I ended up at the Black Lake. I sat down by a tree and pulled my knees to my face. "Lucy?" I didn't dare look up. I don't think I could handle anybody now that Hermione. I started crying harder. I felt an arm go around my shoulders. Then I could feel them stroking my hair. "It's okay Lucy." I couldn't take it anymore so I lifted my head up and hugged whoever was there with me. It was then I realized it was George. "Would you like to talk about it?" I shook my head and kept hold of his neck. "You should really talk to someone. You've avoided everyone for months and just cried every time someone gets sent to the Hospital." I shook my head and tightened my grip on his neck making him hug me more. "This." I choked out. "This is all I need. If it means I have to be-" I sobbed lightly now. "In your arms I'll be fine." George out of surprise pulled me slightly away to look at me. He leaned in, stopped before our lips met, and pulled me back into a hug. I was glad he hugged me again to hide my blush, but I was angry that he didn't go through with it.

"So, you want to head back to the castle?" I nodded and was about to stand up but George lifted me up. "I'm heavy George. You don't-" "But i want to." I didn't argue cause knowing him he wouldn't back down. We got back to the castle and the common room was empty. "Would you like to go to the Great Hall?" I shook my head as George let me down. "I don't have much of an appetite." He looked concerned. "Don't worry." I gave him a weak smile. "Maybe some rest will make me feel a tad bit better." I was gonna walk up the stair but George grabbed my hand and spun me around. He looked at me leaning in again. 'DO IT!' my mind was screaming. He pulled back "Sorry I didn't mean to." I smiled and put a hand on his cheek. I looked at him and thought about nothing but us. I leaned in this time but instead of doing what my mind was saying I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for worrying. I could always count on you to make me feel right again." With that I turned and went to bed.

I woke up later than expected. Noon I got up and got ready to do Occlumency again with Snape. I walked out and avoided everyone as I always did. Except this time "Lucy wait!" I turned to see George. "Yeah?" "Well I was wondering if you'd like to you know go to Hogsmead with me today?" I smiled but then scratched my head. "I kind of have to do something today." He looked so disappointed. "Next time though." He smiled. "Okay then. Could I walk you to your thing?" I smiled and took his hand in mine. "Sure." We walked hands laced with one another in complete silence. It was rather soothing. Some kind of therapy you can say. "Well here we are." I said letting go of his hand. "Thanks George." He didn't question why we had walked to Snapes classroom. Which I loved so I took the chance and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked in.

"Your actually doing well today." I smiled and stood up. "Thanks I've cleared my mind out rather well. Thanks to a friend." Snape smiled which would cause a huge commotion around the other students. "That's good. Well then rest up and stay focused like that. You have one more lesson with me and you'll be ready." I nodded and left the room. I walked to the Great Hall realizing that supper had started. I walked in and saw my weasels at their usual pranking mode. "May I sit here?" My Weasles looked up smiled and scooted apart. "Always out darling kitty." I smiled and sat down. I took one look at the food and dug in. "Wow and I thought only Weasley's had the eating skills of a hungry hippo." Ange said. "Well I guess she'd make a great Weasley someday." Alicia said winking. I threw a piece of chicken at her and stuck my tongue out. "Well then I'm stuffed." I said as I stood up from the table. "See you later." I said leaving. As I walked out of the Hall I felt someone hold my hand. I looked at it and at it's owner. I looked at George questionably. "Oh sorry. I thought." I laughed and took his hand back and we walked back to the Common room


	9. Chapter 8 And The Stress Comes Back

**Thanks for my two reviewers :D You Made me smile today 3 Oh and sorry for two short chapters in a row Just thought to show a sweet and sour side of the relationship. Don't you fret they soon will be together. You'll just have to wait. Anyways here's Chapter 8. And yet again I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 And The Stress Comes Back<p>

Dumbledore's gone, Ginny's missing, and no one still knows where the chamber is. The stress free time I had with George has disappeared, but this time I didn't cry. I resorted to anger. Sometimes I wish I had taken the diary. "DAMMIT!" I screamed throwing my Herbology book to the ground. I sighed and breathed in. "Lucy?" I turned to see Ange. "Yeah?" I calmed down. "Oh just checking up on you." I smiled "George?" Angelina laughed. "Yeah. That boy really cares for you." I sighed. "When will you two. Ya know.." I looked at her confused. "Get together?" I sighed. "I don't think I can. I care for him too, but things aren't looking good for me to have a relationship. Especially a serious one." Angelina frowned. "There is always time for love. You just have to find a way for it." I looked out the window. Just before Angelina left I said "I fancy him." She smiled. "That's what I'm waiting for." I laughed, "Please don't say anything. I'm not ready." She smiled and nodded. She left and I sat there trying to find a way to find the chamber.

I finally walked down after mapping out possible places when Fred and George came running to me. "Harry, Ron, and Lockheart are missing too." "WHAT!" I screamed just as I was gonna run out they stopped me. "We are not-" "Going to be losing you." I tried struggling out of their grasp. "Fine." I calmed down and they let go. I took this as a run for your life. "LUCY!" I heard them screaming, but I kept running. 'Where the hell could they have gone?' Just as I was about to turn the corner I was caught. "George let me go!" George threw me over his shoulder. "Nope don't think I will." I started struggling. "GEORGE WEASLEY LET ME GO NOW!" "I said I wouldn't didn't I?" I didn't give up. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT NOT TO DO?. YOU BLOODY GIT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" "No I don't have the right to tell you what to do." He let me down. "Go ahead. Go search for Harry and Ron. Go ahead and get yourself hurt or killed. Not that the fact that my little sister and my little brother have gone missing or the fact I fancy, no the fact that I've fallen head over heels for you makes me want to keep you close and safe." "Geor-" I started but he interrupted me. "Forget it! It doesn't matter to you anyways." I grabbed his hand but he pulled away and ran away. 'GO AFTER HIM!' my head screamed but I suddenly felt myself go numb. "I can't." I breathed out and I just let myself fall to the ground. 'You know you're the git for hurting him.' I shook my head and answered to the voice. 'It was for the best.' 'You know that you're just lying to yourself.' I started balling at this point.

"Lucy? LUCY! There you are why are you crying?" Fred hugged me. "I'm a bloody idiot" was all I could say. He nodded probably knowing what I meant and he picked me up. "I heard. You are one, but don't you fret, I know George, he won't hold a grudge." The way back to the common room was quiet and peaceful making my stress go away. I most likely fell asleep before we got to the common room because I woke up in Fred's arms on a couch in the common room. "You feel better?" Fred said as I stood up. I nodded. "He's not happy with you." I sighed. "I knew as much. I'm a git for saying what I did I'm just in so much stress that I didn't know what I was saying. I'll go to my room. I need some time to think things through." He nodded. "Oh Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lockheart were found. They are all safe, well except the fact Lockheart doesn't bloody know who the hell he is." I smiled and walked up the stairs to get to the rooms. I got to my room and tip toed to my bed. I closed the curtains and laid on my bed. I thought about the scene in the hallways with George and felt my heart drop. "He really does fancy me." I sighed and turned to my side to fall asleep.

"Lucy! Get up!" I rolled over and looked at my friends. "What happened." I said sitting up. "Everyone whose been petrified has been revived come on we'll see Hermione down in the Great Hall." I got up and put my school robes on. When we got to the Hall I looked at my Weasels, or now my Weasel. George didn't dare look at me and I took that as a 'I don't want you near me.' I sat down at the furthest part of the table from them and my friends looked at me. "I don't think George wants me around. If he hasn't said anything yet we fought and we're not on talking terms let alone sitting near each other terms." "Go ahead Alicia and Katie. I'll stay here." Alicia nodded and left. "Fred told me. Why the hell did you say such a thing." "I wasn't thinking." I replied. "You should've told him your feelings. "Too late isn't it? Anyways I've decided it wouldn't be good anyways." Angelina pouted. "You are an idiot." was all she said before leaving me alone. 'Being the way you are you'll always be alone.' the voice again. 'Well isn't that better anyways' I thought. 'You're a bloody idiot.'


	10. Chapter 9 Fifth Year and I'm Dreading It

**I've been planning on this twist hope you enjoy it. :) And again I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Fifth Year and I'm Dreading It<p>

My summer wasn't as pleasant as I hoped it would be. I hoped the time away from George would sort my feelings, but it made me feel worse. I got letters from Angelina and Fred saying to tell George how I feel. I always replied back with a maybe until my heart exploded and I promised to tell him as soon as school started. Then stress about it began happening when Fred couldn't send me letters as much because of his trip to Egypt making me stay in my room like a Hermit. Lucius had to get Kat to stay over again to get me going. I sat in the train with Neville, Seamus, and Dean only to avoid Angelina and Fred from forcefully making me confess my feelings toward George. "You okay Luce?" I looked away from the window "Oh yeah I'm fine. I wonder why the train has stopped." I said, then suddenly started feeling like the happiness was being taken away from me. I saw a Black ghost figure float by in the direction of Harry's compartment. I was gonna say something when Dean shushed me. After what felt like hours the lights came back on. "What the hell was that?" I half screamed. "I dunno but it didn't seem to friendly."

We got to the Great Hall and I avoided Angelina, Fred, and George as I planned and sat next to Lavender Brown. It was so awkward being there and listening to her, but way better than being forced to spill my feelings. That's when Dumbledore mentioned Dementors. "So thats what was in the train earlier." "Yeah I heard it attacked Harry." Lavender told me just as the feast started. Thank the dark lord himself. As weird as it may seem to call my father that. I ate quickly and left the Hall to make it to the room so I could sleep before Angelina decides to lecture me about George. Once in my room I changed quickly and fell asleep. I woke up luckily with everyone gone. I saw my schedule on my nightstand. "Free Period." No wonder no one woke me up. I got up and got ready for my next class which was Transfiguration.

I got to class just as the last class ended. I decided to sit outside and wait for people to go in for the next class. I started to think about how George would take my confession when Alicia popped out and scared me. "ALICIA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed making her giggle. "I dunno you seem to be acting weird lately. It isn't about George and Olivia, is it?" I looked up "Olivia?" That's when I saw George hand in hand with Olivia Jenkins. She was a Forth year. "I'll see you later." She said as she kissed him on the lips. When I saw that my heart sank. "Earth to Lucy." George looked and saw me and I turned away trying to hide my sadness. "No it isn't." I stood up and walked into the class. "May I sit here?" I looked and saw George. I turned away and saw Angelina. "Hey Ange! Over here I saved you a seat." She looked at me and then at George then she nodded. "Excuse me George." was all I heard beside me and then Angelina sat down. "When were you or Fred gonna tell me?" I said way to coldly. "When we got on the train, but we couldn't find you. Then you sat away from us and then you slept before I could say anything." I sighed. "Guess it's too late." I leaned my head on my hand. "He's just using her." I looked at her fighting the tears threatening to fall. "Doubt it." That's when Professor walked in.

Transfiguration was just as easy as the last year. "How do you do it?" I looked at Angelina confused. "What do you mean?" She pouted. "You're like the Hermione of our year. I have Herbology next good luck with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She waved and I walked towards the DADA class. "Lucy?" "What!" I snapped knowing it was George. "What's wrong?" He tired to hug me, but I slapped his arms away. "Nothing is wrong okay. I'm feeling peaky!" I crossed my arms. "Lucy." "Why don't you go back to whats her face. " I practically ran to DADA and bumped into the new Professor. "Oh sorry sir I wasn't paying much attention." "Maria?" I looked at him and he shook his head. "It can't be." I started freaking out until Fred came. "Hey Luce what was the whole thing back there?" The Professor took this time to go into the class. "Nothing. Thanks for the warning." I walked into the class making sure the Weasels know I don't want to talk to them. Luckily Alicia had this class too. She took the seat next to me.

"Why do you always have Professors fancying you?" I looked at Alicia as we walked out of class. "Not this again. Everyone needs to get over the Quirrell thing." Alicia laughed. "Miss. Malfoy." I turned and saw Dumbledore. "Yes sir?" "I need to speak with you." I nodded "Sorry Alicia. I'll see you later." "This time you better sit with us for supper. No flaking because of you know who." I laughed and nodded. As soon as Alicia was out of sight and all the students were in class we began talking. "What is it you want to talk about sir." "Your Uncle as it has been stated, he has broken out of Azkaban." "So is this a warning?" "Yes and no." We turned into the court yard. "What do you mean by that?" "Your mother probably has stated in the letter she wrote to you your uncle is innocent." I nodded. "I came to warn you to not look for him." I groaned. "More restrictions sir? Last time it caused me so much stress I.. Well messed things up." "You'll understand why waiting is the best way to solve anything. Especially a broken heart." I looked at him surprised. "How did you know?" He chuckled. "I have my ways. Now here is a note explaining your absence for your study period." I nodded and scurried off.

It was time for supper and I was dreading it more than I was dreading this school year. "Are you alright Lucy?" I looked at Hermione. "Yeah I'm fine." "Well I thought with George." I groaned. "You too. How did you figure it out?" She laughed. "Well I am me." I looked at her questionably. "Okay Fred told Ron and he told me." "Typical he is the blabber mouth of the clan." We started giggling until I saw George holding hands with Olivia. 'To think you were the one holding his hand last year.' I shook my head. 'I guess the reason why he didn't kiss you all those times meant he wasn't interested at all.' 'But he told me he fell for me.' The voice at the back of my head laughed. 'That's what he says but did he really mean it?' "Lucy?" I shook my head. "Sorry Hermione." She smiled. "Well Alicia is waving for you to go over so I'll see you later. I walked over and immediately felt awkward. I sat right in front of the love birds. "Oh Georgiekins!" Olivia squealed as she brought her face to his. The food showed up in front of us and I grabbed a dinner roll. "I'm not hungry. I'll see you later." I stood and walked out not wanting to sit near 'Georgiekins' and Olivia. "Hey wait up!" "What is it Fred?" I turned around and placed my hands on my hips. "On a good note I told him not to." I pouted. "I don't care." Fred grabbed my wrist. "You don't act as if you don't care. I've known you for two years. I know how you feel and you're hurt." I shook my head to keep from tearing up. "As I said to Angelina It's too late so leave it at that please. I'm tired." He let go of my wrist. "On another note. I'm not mad at you." He smiled and walked back into the hall. I sighed and made my way up to the Gryffindor Common Room


	11. Chapter 10 Our Meetings a Pleasure

**Thank you so much for these reviews. :) Here's the new chapter Enjoy :3 And again I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Our Meetings a Pleasure<p>

It's been months since I talked to George. Even talking to Fred hurt me seeing that they are identical. "You alright?" I looked at Fred. "Yeah. Peaky. I want to go look at the Shrieking Shack. Go on ahead with the group." He nodded. I just wanted to avoid the lovers. I swear that Olivia girl is just pushing my buttons because she got George. One day I put a Puking Pastille in her box of Pumpkin Pastilles and she forever hates me. Well then again I would get mad at myself too. I couldn't help the smirk on my face thinking about that day. 'Priceless' Fred said. He was the only other person who openly hates on the George and Olivia thing. Well that's because its Fred. I finally made it to the gate of the Shrieking Shack and decided to sit on the log right by. It was quite peaceful. Well being the fact I was just moments away from one of thee most Haunted places of Britain. I sighed and thought about what would've happened if I just told George. Maybe I'd be with him, but something tells me if I did something would happen and I'd probably lose him forever.

Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a rather big shaggy dog. "Are you lost?" I said as the dog walked towards me. The dog then nudged my hand with its head most likely begging me to pet him. "Friendly I see, and no collar. So you don't have an owner?" The dog shook it's head and stared at me. It was rather odd the fact it seemed like this dog knew me and I knew it. "Lucy! Where are you?" I turned and saw Fred. "Oi! Over here!" I screamed I turned back and noticed the dog was gone. "There you are. I couldn't quite remember where you told me you'd be." I laughed. "Of course you wouldn't with that empty noggin' of yours Weasel. Anyways what brings you here." He gave me that look. "George and Olivia?" He laughed. "You know me so well. I really wish my brother wasn't such a bloody git. I swear we all know it's you he fancies." "Will you stop that!" Fred looked at me. "It's already bad enough that he's with her you don't need to remind me." I sighed and Fred put his arm around my shoulders. "It's alright. He'll come around." "I really hope he doesn't. I don't think I'm the greatest person alive. I don't deserve him. He deserves better. He deserves Ol-" "You know that he doesn't! It's alright I'm here fer ya darling. Anyways I'm the better half." I hit his arm playfully. "How about Angelina?" "Well you both can share me. There's enough of this stud to go around." He winked making me laugh. I leaned closer to Fred. "Ahem." Me and Fred turned and saw George all by his lonesome. "We are heading back." He said coldly and walked off. "What's his problem?" After the Hogsmead visit George has given not only me, but Fred the cold shoulder. It was idiotic, but Fred and I didn't care. "As long as they aren't around I won't be having nightmares of ugly nieces and nephews." As Fred always says.

It was now Holiday season meaning Fred and all my friends will be leaving tomorrow. "You will write to me... right?" I asked Fred during dinner as he stuffed his face. "Yes I will now stop pestering me. I'm busy." He dug into his food again and I threw a piece of chicken at his head. He looked up at me took the piece and ate it. "You are quite disgusting." "Is anybody sitting here?" I looked up at George and turned away to ignore him. Fred gave his twin a cold stare and I felt his presence disappear. "Git." was all Fred could mutter. "I'll be going now. I gotta prepare my holiday's alone." Fred looked up at me and swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "I'll go with you. I gotta make sure you don't plan to off yourself." We walked outside the Halls and Fred asked. "Why aren't you spending the Holidays with your family?" "Oh father and Mother are going somewhere, and I'd rather not spend a holiday with Draco and our grandmother." I laughed picturing his torture. "How'd you get out of your grandmothers clutches?" "Well... I have my ways." He snickered. "So you'll write to me yes?" "For the millionth time no..." "WHAT!" I pretended to look distressed. "I'm only kidding." I laughed and jumped on his back. "I'm tired and you've upsetted me. Take me to the common room now!" Fred laughed and ran up the stairs.

The day came and I felt rather lonely in the castle. Dumbledore was gone so I decided to go to that spot by the Shrieking Shack. I got there and thought about the dog I saw last time I was here. "Bark!" I turned and saw the dog again. "Why hello there." I walked to the dog and petted him. "If I had known I'd see you again I would've brought you some treats." It licked my hand trotted towards the log. I followed and sat down. "You know there's something about you that makes me feel like I know you. Weird isn't it?" The dog looked at me. "Well unless you are an Animagus and is a certain red headed boy then I guess I couldn't know you." The dog looked at me and took my scarf. "HEY!" I screamed as I followed the dog not noticing that it was running towards the Shrieking Shack until I was inside it. "Shit. Here doggy doggy. Come here." I turned into a room and found my scarf. "You look just like your mother." I froze. "Don't worry I won't cause you harm. I just needed to make sure you were Lucy." I turned and saw a man in ragged clothing. "Uncle?" He smiled and for some reason it calmed me down. "I thought I'd never get to meet you." When he hugged me I thought it'd feel weird, and awkward but it felt so loving. Then I pulled away. "Oh dear." He looked at me puzzled. "Not that I'm not glad I've met you, but Dumbledore-" "Told me to seek you out. There is a reason you met me, well my Animagus form at Hogsmead the last time." "So I won't be-" "No. Dumbledore thought it'd be best to meet now and get to know one another whilst everyone is away for the holidays. This place isn't much, but It'd have to do for now." I smiled and hugged my uncle again. "You don't know how happy I am. This may be the first time I've met you but I feel like I've known you for an eternity." My uncle laughed. "Well that's what you call family. Even if you've never met them. It's some feeling inside that bonds you with them." I smiled and let go. "Please I want to know more about you and Mum." He smiled and sat on a couch. "Come."


	12. Chapter 11 Friends Again

**Thanks again for the reviews you guys keep me writing :D. Hopefully you like this chapter I had to get my friend to read it over before I posted it here. Enjoy, and I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Friends Again.<p>

This was the last ever visit I could make to the Shrieking Shack where my uncle resided in. I've grown accustom to visiting him everyday. Sad this will be the last time I'll get to see him. "Uncle? I brought some food." I turned and saw m Professor Lupin. "Oh Professor what are you doing here. I could explain." Suddenly he hugged me. "I just knew it!" I must've had a weird face because my uncle came in laughing. "Remus let her go. You're scaring her." I looked at my professor and my uncle. "You two know each other?" my uncle laughed again. "Well yes we do. Friends since our years at Hogwarts." I smiled. "So you must've known my mother." My uncle laughed. "A minx your mother was. And the more I see it you're just like her. Looks and all." I smiled. "So what is the occasion you are here professor?" They looked at each other. "To discuss your duty in the Order." I turned and saw Dumbledore.

"So let me get this straight. Professor Snape is a deatheater but is on your side, and you need me to become a spy also. Why may I ask?" I said trying to put two and two together. "Because you are his daughter. He will not lay a finger on his only heir. He would have killed you if he didn't have anything planned for you." I shuddered at the comment. "We know so much about his movement and I'm only guessing you know almost as little as we do." I sighed. "Lucius won't tell me anything about him.. But." I paused. "But what?" My uncle asked. "When he told me that I would be going to Hogwarts he told me that. Well my life will be back in order, and that my father will return and things will be fine." Dumbledore stood up and paced. "Well then we shall be on alert. Lucia if your father does in fact come back. I want you to be obedient. Don't question him and make sure he knows your loyalties are to him and only him. Be brutal if you must just gain his trust." "But sir what if I am forced to do something I don't want to do? As you said he wouldn't kill me." Dumbledore looked at me. "You never know." The thought made me shudder. My uncle protectively put an arm over me. "I must go now. Say your goodbyes. You'll see one another soon." With that Dumbledore apparated.

"I'm scared." I said truthfully. "I know you are, but trust me it will soon be over. You have a chance at life, don't let anything bring you down." I smiled. "Anyways if you are you are the daughter of Maria, manipulating men is in your nature." Professor Lupin said earning a slap on the head. I giggled. "Well it's getting late and I need to wake up early to meet Fred." "Fred? Weasley?" I nodded "How about the other one?" My uncle asked. "He's a twat and won't be earning my friendship till he apologizes." I crossed my arms. "So you love the other one don't you." I blushed. "No I simply do not. Anyways love is something I plan on not obtaining." My uncle hugged me. "Sometimes love will be the one to give you the strength to go on." I sighed. "You are just like my mother. I'll miss you." I hugged my uncle one last time. "I'll walk you back to the castle Lucy. Goodbye Sirius I'll be seeing you soon I suppose." When I walked out of the Shrieking Shack I began to feel lonely again. "Your uncle is right you know." I nodded and stayed quiet on the trip back to Hogwarts.

"FREDRICK!" I screamed as I saw Fred walk off the train. "I've missed you my darling Weasel!" I screamed as I jumped into him for a hug "And I've missed you my darling Kitten." I giggled and let go of the hug. "You will be hearing some news soon." I smacked him on the arm. "This couldn't go on your letters." He smiled. "Well I think you'd like it better in person." "Hey Lucy can we talk." I looked at George and scowled. Good thing I saw Angelina. "ANGE!" I screamed running by George pretending to not notice him. Right as I got to her Alicia came out. "Where's Katie?" Angelina pointed and Katie was holding hands with Gregg. The Ravenclaw she had a crush on. "How did this... I'm going to give her a stern lecture on not telling me about her relationships." I pouted. "Oh on the subject guess who broke up." "Who!" I looked more interested and then Olivia walked by obviously sad. "Well if it doesn't seem obvious. George and Olivia." I looked puzzled and pouted. "I don't care." "You know you do." I looked at Alicia. "Shut up." Suddenly Alicia and Angelina linked their arms with me and dragged me back to the castle. "Okay were are we going?" I questioned my friends as we walked away from the staircase leading to the common room. "You'll see." "BUUUTTT!" I whined only making my friends laugh at me. Then suddenly we stopped and they looked both ways and shoved me into a door. Before I could react they had locked the door. I was about to reach for my wand but they had taken it. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed. "You need to talk to him even if it means you'll have to be forced to do so." "WHAT!"

Suddenly I heard a door open and close. I turned and saw George. I ran to the other door trying to open it. "Give me your wand." "They took it." I groaned and went to the window. "WHAT IS THIS!" I screamed noticing we were way to high up and there was no ledge. I pouted and crossed my arms. "They won't let us out till we make up." I pretended to ignore him. "Lucy." He sounded annoyed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" I looked at him and glared. "What did you do? Really? Do you not recall you spilling your heart to me and then not even giving me a chance to say anything at all! For all you know I have the same feelings for you, but no. You went ahead ignored me and dated Olivia purposely being romantic with me around. You know how much I wished that that was-" Suddenly George cut me off. Before I knew it I was kissing him back. It was amazing, but something felt terribly wrong, so I pulled away. "George." was all I managed to say before he kissed me again. I pulled away again. "This isn't how I wanted things to be." He let me go and looked away. I grabbed his hand and made him look at me. "Not that it wasn't amazing. It's just. I just want to be friends." George pulled away from my grip. "Friends! Then why did you just spill you heart to me? Why did you kiss back?" "I am only human George. This isn't how this-" I said pointing to me and him. "This isn't supposed to happen like this. You've hurt Olivia and seeing us together after your break up will only seem like you've used her. And we've been mad at each other for a long time. I want to remember how it was being your Kitten and you and Fred my weasels." He looked down to the floor. "But,-" "But nothing. We will see where being friends will take us first. Before we make anything official." I took his face into my hands. "Friends?" He sighed. "Friends." "Well now seeing we've made up the spell must've been lifted lets go back to the common room." He nodded and we walked out.

When we reached the common room I waved goodbye to him and went to my room. "So how did things go?" I glared at Angelina. "Mad I see, but we only did it to bring the pact together again. It was rather boring with just Fred, and Olivia was such a drag." Alicia said. "So are you and George a thing?" I looked at Katie. "No, just friends." All my friends looked disappointed. "So nothing happened!" Angelina complained. "I said we're friends. Never said nothing happened." Alicia was the first to realize what I had meant. "OMG YOU KISSED!" Alicia shouted making Katie and Angelina realize what I had meant. "Shut up! Someone would have heard you." "How did it happen? Wait why are you friends!" Katie asked. "Well I spilled my heart to him and then he kissed me. It was absolutely amazing I may say, but it felt wrong." I looked down. "Because of Olivia?" Katie asked. "You are way too nice Luce. It's weird you are a Malfoy, but then again you are just an adoptive daughter of the Malfoy's" If only they knew my father. "Yeah well for now we're friends to see where it will take us." "If you two aren't together by December of next year I will make it my mission to get you two together." I laughed at Angelina's comment. "Oh yeah about relationships. What is this I hear about Gregg Gooding being a certain someone's boy friend?" Katie looked like a deer in headlights. "I was going to tell you." I laughed and chucked a pillow at her. "Tell me everything!"


	13. Chapter 12 Not Allowed I Think Not

**I hope this chapter is fine. I wasn't sure what exactly to write for this chapter. My friend personally liked it so hopefully you guys will too :3. Oh and I've added a new friend Jade :D Enjoy and I don't own Harry Potter I only own my O/C's Lucy, Kat, and Jade.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Not Allowed. I Think Not.<p>

The last couple months of school glided by rather nicely. O.W.L's were easy as I suspected, and George and I have made up and were great of friends. The only question left is, could this sudden friendship maybe turn into something more? Kat and Jade my friends from Beauxbatons have come over because of my letters to them. "So what was wrong with the situation?" Jade asked curios considering she'd been so busy with becoming a healer that she wasn't able to write nor visit me in previous summers. "The kiss in the room still haunted me. It was so perfect that of course something was to be flawed. I do absolutely fancy George. I've fallen head over heels for him, but those feelings scare me considering my situation. I'm not a normal person, but he doesn't know that and I don't want him too." Kat placed a hand on me and looked at me with her icy blue eyes. "I know your situation is bothersome, but your Uncle even says love would be good for you. Your reasoning's are too idiotic to hold you back." I sighed. "Idiotic. Now I'm idiotic." Kat and Jade laughed. "You always have. Remember when you hated Jade when you found out she was a Half Blood, and then you found out her father was a deatheater you changed your mind?" "Was I that cruel?" Jade laughed. "You tried hard to be something you weren't. You were always kindhearted but just to be the person Lucius and Cissy expected you to be made you idiotic. A great actress but idiotic." I smiled. "All I'm going to say is that if I meet your George and he's handsome. I'll be going after him." I glared at her and she winked. "Well you guys aren't a thing so what will hold be back?" I scoffed earning a laugh from Jade.

"Madame Lucia, Master Lucius would like to speak to you." I looked at the house elf and nodded. "I shall be back." I left the room and headed for Lucius's office. "You wanted to speak to me?" I asked as soon as I walked into the room. "Yes please my lady, sit down." He said as he bowed his head at me. "What is it?" I said not amused. "The World Cup is coming up and I am going to have to tell you that you are not allowed to go." "Why is that?" I asked rather annoyed. "My lady, it will be a dangerous time and it's not time for you to know what is going on." "Unless my father is going to reappear in front of me then it's nothing but safe for me. I was to go with Jade and Kat, what will I tell them now that I am not permitted to go by the likes of you." I said sternly. Lucius hesitated. "They will not be permitted to go either. As we speak their fathers are speaking about this now." I stood up furious. "Why are my friends being restricted to go!" Lucius sat back into his chair quickly. "As was said before it's not safe." I slammed my fists onto his desk and breathed in. I turned away and left.

When I got to my room I saw Jade's and Kat's fathers. Kat and Jade seemed pissed. "Are you finished?" I asked gaining the attention of my friends fathers. "Yes My Lady we shall go now." Both of my friends fathers apparated which left three very upset teenagers. "I cannot believe we cannot go!" Kat screamed along with several French profanities. Jade just sat down on my bed and breathed in. "They are distracting me. They are keeping something vital about the whole thing." My friends looked at me. "What do you mean?" Jade asked. "There is a bigger reason as to why we cannot go to the World Cup." Jade looked at Kat and back at me. "You don't think?" "Exactly. They are going to do something that will be a sign of my fathers return. I just don't know when."

It came to the day of the World Cup and Draco was going. Making me feel uneasy. Though he did disown me years ago, I can't help but be protective. "We shall be leaving. Please don't do anything drastic." I nodded and when Lucius, Cissy and Draco left, Jade apparated along with Kat. "You ready to snoop?" I smiled. "I'm so glad your of age Jade." She smiled. "It's great having older friend's now grab on." We apparated just on the outside of where the camp site was at. "Fred and George said they'd meet us here." "Why hello there Kitten." I smiled and jumped on my boys. "Weasels!" I let go and I heard a cough from behind me. "Oh this is Kat and Jade, friends of mine from Beauxbatons." Fred looked like he had died and went to Heaven while George stared at me well until Kat went up to him in her rather flirtatious mode. "Pleasure to meet you George, Lucy talks a lot about you two. A Lot handsomer in person." I saw her wink and lick her lips at George making me mad. "We came here to observe and only to observe." I said sternly getting the attention of my friends. I looked at George and he was as red as can be. Making me a little depressed. I shook those feelings away. "When will the match start?" Fred and George looked at each other. "In about five minutes." They said together." I nodded. "Okay then you guys go on ahead." "Why may we ask are you planing on doing?" I was caught off guard by their question. "Draco has been acting quite odd lately I just want to make sure everything's fine with him." I said obviously lying. But of course the twins were too narrow minded to not detect my lie. "Alrighty then we shall report after the game-" "But as a warning we may not be paying attention-" "To that prat of a brother of yours-" "There is still a match" I laughed. "I know just try your hardest." They smiled and left. "Did you get lost?" Kat asked Jade. I laughed. "The more you get to know them the more you understand them." Kat smiled. "I'd like to get to know George." I turned to her. "What about your muggle." she didn't say anything and I shook my head and took a tent out. "Let's set up it'll be awhile."

Hours passed and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Look people are coming back. I think Ireland won." Jade said excitedly. I looked at the crowd and nothing. "Maybe it's nothing." I nodded. "Yeah lets just stay a moment more to see if anything happens. Then a blaze showed up in the corner of my eye. "Wait is that... fire!" I slightly screamed. We looked and people were running for safety. That's when I saw it. The very familiar hooded people I've seen around. "Deatheaters." I whispered. "We need to go now. People are getting close. Cissy and Draco may be one of the people." Jade said waving her wand making the tent go back into her bag. She held out her arm and Kat and I took it. When we got back to the manor a house elf was in my room. "What is it?" "Madame Narcissa is here. I had to lie and say I was going up to give you milk." I smiled. "Thanks. You may go now." The house elf nodded. I turned to my friends. "We need to make a plan now. If whatever happened at the World Cup is a warning of my fathers return I need to make sure you two are safe."


	14. Chapter 13 Fred Finds Out

I thought maybe Lucy should tell Fred so she could get a little push to go for George :D I hope people are still reading. Enjoy and I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 13 Fred Finds Out

I sat a bit uneasy in the Great Hall. Well I haven't had much sleep since the World Cup. "You alright Lucy?" I looked at George who sat next to me. "Yeah just thinking about things." He smiled. "So where were you when the carraige and boat came in?" I looked Fred. "Oh Dumbledore thought I would greet people." They looked at me confused until Dumbledore went up to the podium. He spoke of the Triwizard Tournament making the twins grin. I giggled the moment Crouch came up to the stand saying that you'd have to be seventeen to enter. "THAT'S RUBBISH!" The twins hollered earning Dumbledore's screams echoing in the Hall. I laughed a bit harder making the twins look at me and put a dot of their chocolate pudding on my face. I got mad and slapped them both. "Could've been worse-" "Then again you'd kill us." I smiled as they remembered their very first try at pranking me. "Welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons." I heard Dumbledore say and Fred almost immediately turned around. I saw Jade and Kat making me smile, well until she winked at George. I turned away defeated. After they had come in the Dumstrang kids came in. I didn't care much for them so I continued to eat.

"MON AMIE!" Kat screamed as she came to the Gryffindor table. Then she looked at George and smiled. "It's nice to see you again. George." I wasn't amused and I stood up. "I don't feel well." "Oh well then." Kat said taking my seat. I didn't want to say anything because that'd mean I've just gotten defeated. I walked quickly out the doors and ignored anyone calling my name out. I got to my room and crashed on my bed. Suddenly Angelina came rushing in. "What the hell was that?" I looked at her. "That was my friend Kat." "So your going to let her get George?" "She's trying to make me jealous." Angelina didn't seem to calm down. "She didn't seem to be pretending." "She's French what do you expect?" We laughed. "Jealous?" I stopped lying. "If I answer that then I'd be accepting defeat wouldn't I? Plus I have some tricks up my sleeves too."

The next day came and I walked out of my room. I managed to get to the Black Lake with no Distractions. "Mon Amie." I smiled and hugged my dear friend Julius. "Why haven't you written back to my letters you fool?" He laughed. "Been busy really." I noticed a slight difference in his voice. "What's the matter?" He sighed."Nothing now. Just forget it I'm just glad to see you!" He hugged me again. "Ahem." I turned and saw Fred and George. "Oh hey guys." They didn't seem to happy. "This is my friend Julius. Julius these are my Weasels Fred and George." All three of them didn't seem to like each other. "Friends with blood traitors I see." I turned and glared. "I thought you'd know better considering who's your fat-." Thankfully Kat and Jade came out of nowhere and interrupted. "Oh Julius will you calm down. You know that she could beat you up." Jade said slightly annoyed. Then Kat went to George. "Anyways let's go now. Jade must put her name in the Goblet." She held his hand and walked off. "Luce." I put my hand up. "Don't talk to me." I ran after the group.

"Hey wait up. WAIT UP!" I screamed. Fred turned as the rest of them went up. "What the hell was that?" "My stupid friend. Come on Fred what do you want me to say?" Fred kept looking at me and grabbed my hand and took me somewhere. "Who's your father and why wouldn't he like you to be associating with blood traitors?" "Well Luci-" "Lucius my arse! You've already specified you don't care for him. Who's your real father." I didn't want to answer him. "I don't think you want to know. You may not want to be near me if you knew." "Unless your father is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Then I won't hate you." He paused as I started crying. "It couldn't be.. You're too nice." "My mother." Fred stood there and then got angry and left. I just let myself fall. I heard footsteps thinking it was Fred with Harry to kill me or something and then I felt someone hug me. I looked and it was Fred. "How could you be the kid of that thing?" I sighed. "I'm not sure... All I know is it's my goal to help get rid of him. Please believe me." "I've known you long enough to believe you." I smiled. "Please don't tell George." "I won't as long as you don't break his heart." I sighed. "Don't you ever wonder why I try not to be with George?" "Before I thought you were shy now, I get it. The thing is. Why deny the love? Wouldn't you think it'll be the thing to help you?" I laughed. "When did you become a sap?" He laughed. "Well I've always wanted the best for my brother." I shook my head. "I'm not the best. Look who my father is." "Your father may be evil, but you are not. I just know it. I think George will help you more than you think. Give him a try." I smiled. "I've waited so long didn't I?" Fred laughed. "Pretty much. Come on we've got a Aging potion to make." I smiled and wiped away my tears. 'And you were so afraid.' That damned voice again. 'Oh shut up.'


	15. Chapter 14 And The Tournament begins

**Here's the newest Chapter. I'm so excited for the next one. Enjoy and I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 And The Tournament begins.<p>

I walked out of the girls dormitory and met Fred at the entrance. "Why hello there." He grinned. "Excited?" "No, not at all." I giggled when Fred gave me a look. "Oi, Fred, Lucy we better be going down. Kat and Jade may be looking for us." My grin fell when I heard George mention Kat. I hoped Fred didn't notice. "Don't worry he's just making you jealous." I sighed. "I know. It shouldn't even bother me at all considering Kat has a boyfriend." Fred looked at her and seemed angry. "She's trying to make me jealous. Don't worry. I will get George." Fred smiled. "Good I'd rather know you're with him so at least I know we'd be safe from... Well you know." I slapped him. "Speak any louder my dear weasel and Harry will hear and kill me on the spot." "OI HURRY UP!" I got slightly annoyed and screamed back. "OH SHUT IT! WE'RE COMING!" I locked arms with Fred and walked down the stairs. George looked at us turned and walked out of the common room without us. We caught up and I linked my arm with his. "Jealous?" I grinned and winked. He just slipped his arm away from mine and went downstairs and held Kat's hand. "George one. You squat." I slapped Fred and left him. "Oi! I was just joking." "Sure.." I said as sarcastically.

We walked into the Great Hall and quickly sat down. I sat next to Angelina and Fred. While George sat with Kat. It really irritated me seeing them together. Even if it's just a trick. "It's time to announce the champions." Dumbledore said as he looked at the Goblet. It burned bright and then spit out a piece of paper. "The Dumstrang champion. Viktor Krum." "Just as I thought." Fred said as I looked at him walking towards the front of the Hall. Then the Goblet burned bright again spitting a paper like the one jade put in. "The Beauxbatons Champion. Fleur Delacour!" I looked at Jade and saw a slight disappointed face. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Better her than you. I don't want to lose you in a tournament like this. You're way too important." She smiled and looked back to Dumbledore. The Goblet burned bright yet again and spit out the last paper. "And the Hogwarts Champion. Cedric Diggory!" "Git." I heard Fred say making me giggle. "Well then we have our three Champions. Let the-" I looked at the Goblet and it started burning brightly again. "Is that supposed to happen?" Fred shook his head. Then the Goblet spit out another piece of paper. "Harry Potter." Dumbledore said making everyone turn to Harry. "HARRY POTTER!" Hermione pushed him up making him go. "Why is it always him?" Fred said just as Harry walked by. "I dunno." I said as Harry disappeared to where the other champions were.

"What in the bloody hell was that? He's not even of age." I heard someone say as I walked into the Common Room. "He's a cheat. Who helped him put his name in the Goblet?" I grew annoyed. "Did you not see the look on Harry's face when his name was called? You bloody idiot." "So it was you Malfoy." "What a stupid accusation." I said rubbing my head. "Well no one knows your birthday. It could've been you." "I was born May 25, 1978. Meaning I am only sixteen. Also meaning I couldn't have placed his name. Even if I was of age I wouldn't have done such a thing for Harry. This Tournament is way too dangerous to put him in." That surely shut him up. "I can't believe him!" I turned and saw Ron. "Ron I don't think he put his name in the Goblet." I heard Hermione say. Then Ron muttered some profanities. "I don't think your mother would like what's coming out of your mouth." "What do you know Malfoy!" I was rather shocked hearing this from Ron. I was always nice to him. "Ron! What is your bloody problem." I heard Fred defend me as George just stood back. Ron groaned and went straight to his room. "Sorry about that." I smiled at Fred. "Thanks. I see someone actually cares." I said in Georges direction. "I don't feel all too well. I shall go to bed." I walked up to my room so slowly that I heard Fred call George a git.

Time flew by pretty quickly and I found myself sitting in the stands waiting for the First task to start. George hasn't been spending time with me lately. He's always with Kat. It made me angry that she wasn't even giving me the time to just go for him. I sighed and Angelina sat next to me. "Your french friend is really getting on my nerves." I sighed. "You need to show her George is-" "He's not mine. Remember just friends." Angelina looked at me and then Fred sat down. "Talking about Georgie?" I groaned. "He's making you jealous." "I know that! It's just frustrating. Kat is blonde, blue eyed, and extremely beautiful, and then you have me." Angelina and Fred looked at me and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked annoyed. "You are telling us you are average looking?" Angelina said. "My darling Kitten do you understand? You are the most wanted girl in school. Look at you. Piercing green eyes and a bangin' body. If I didn't like someone else and if George didn't like you I'd be all over you." I blushed and sat down. "You really thought you were normal looking." "Oh Shut Up! The task is beginning.

After each champion got their egg my stomach started to turn. "Is it Harry's turn yet?" I asked Fred as soon as Cedric finished. "At the sound of the-" *BOOM* "Oh there's Harry." Fred said we all stood up and cheered for him. "LET'S GO HARRY!" We watched as his Dragon came out. "Oh no not that one..." I said as the Dragon began to breathe out fire. "RUN HARRY!" I screamed instantly. Suddenly out of nowhere Harry's Firebolt came flying. "Can he do that?" I asked Fred but he was to focused on Harry. Harry got on his broom and tried to out fly the Dragon. I turned around to see Ron his eyes bugged out and his mouth opened. "Believe he put his name in the Goblet now?" Ron shook his head and what it seemed like hoped Harry would come back. As we all did. I turned and looked at Kat and Jade only to see Kat almost on Georges lap. This girl is going over board. When I was about to jump up and attack Kat I heard screaming and clapping. I turned and saw Harry and for a split second I forgot about Kat and George.

As everyone went to celebrate Harry's victory I decided to pay Kat a visit. "Katheryn Dekeyrel. Come out here now!" I said rather annoyed. "What is it Lucy? We are celebrating Fleurs victory." "Cut the crap. I want you to stop with flirting with George. I admit defeat okay." Kat smiled. "What is that? You want me to stop flirting, but why." "You know very well why." She giggled. "Well until you can tell me what that reason is. I shall keep flirting." She turned and slowly walked back to the party. "What am I supposed to say?" I screamed making her laugh. "What do you think?" She went back in and I sighed. I walked back to the common room and decided I didn't want to be bothered. "Lucy?" I waved my hand and gave Fred a look. He shut up and just let me go. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand. "What's going on with you and Fred?" George asked rather angry. "Whats going on with you and Kat?" He seemed lost at words. "Just forget it." I pulled my hand away and went straight to bed.

Several weeks passed and I haven't talked much to anyone. We sat in a room awaiting what we were summoned for. Then Professor McGonagall walked in with Filtch. "I would like to say The Yule Ball will be approaching. It's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament. It's a great opportunity to mingle with our guests. It is what you would call a dance." Suddenly everyone started talking. I sighed and already imagined going by myself. "Everybody up. Let's all practice." All the girls stood up and only Neville stood up from the guys side. I tried to sneakily leave the room until McGonagall caught me. "Miss. Malfoy Why don't you dance with Mr. Weasley." She pointed at George. I blushed and he took my hand. We actually danced pretty well together. "Excellent." George started spinning me making me lost in the moment. It wasn't until I heard. "Look at Lucy dance with George. Wow first she interferes him and Olivia and now him and his Beauxbatons girl." I stopped and pulled away from George. "I.. I-" I ran out as fast as I could just wanting to leave.


	16. Chapter 15 The Yule Ball

**I've been waiting to write this :D There is a slight George POV in it and well you'll see what happens. I can't wait to write up the next chapter. I've got everything all planned out till the end. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 The Yule Ball<p>

"Will you go to the ball with me?" I looked at the Hufflepuff boy I didn't even know. "I'm not sure if I'm going, I'm sorry." He seemed disappointed and I felt horrible. He walked away and I heard someone laughing behind me. "How many boys will you decline?" I sighed. "Until the right one asks me." "Oh Lucy, If you want him to ask you. You're not going to have any luck in that." I groaned. "Why not!" I said noticing a red head. I grabbed Fred's arm and followed. "Hey Kat!" I heard him say. I saw Kat glide towards him. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the Ball with me." I went numb. Kat noticed me and winked. "Of course I'd love to go with you." She tip toed and kissed him on the cheek. "Lucy." "Forget it." I said leaving before George saw I was there.

I spent the next two weeks avoiding everyone, even Fred. No one would get a word out of me. "Tonight's the night!" I heard Alicia say as she walked into the room. I sighed and turned around. "And why aren't you getting ready." "I'm not going." I heard all my friends gasp. "Your going alright." "I don't have a dress." I said turning to them. "Your mother sent this for you." I opened the box and took out a beautiful purple floor length dress. It was off the shoulder and had a log cut on the leg. "I don't have any shoes." I said putting the dress back into the box. "And that is why your mother sent these. Come on get up. We are fixing you up and making George regret asking that French pixie and not you." I groaned and stood up knowing if I didn't go willingly they'd force me. Angelina fixed my hair and Alicia fixed my make up. When they were done Angelina said. "Dress up we will meet you outside the room." I sighed and put on the dress. I looked at myself and was amazed. My hair which normally was down was put into a bun with a few strands curling around. My make up made my eyes pop out and the dress really addressed what I had in my bust area and my curves. "Ready?" I slipped on my shoes and opened the door. "Wow. We're amazing." I laughed. "Let's go make a weasel jealous." Katie said.

We walked down the stairs and met with Hermione. "Please go on ahead." I said to the girls. I turned to Hermione. "You look stunning." Hermione smiled. "You look stunning!" She squealed. "George will regret it." I laughed. "And Ron will regret making you mad." She blushed. "You go on first." She nodded and went down. I breathed and descended down the stairs after her.

George POV

"Stop fidgeting." Kat said. "What if she doesn't come?" I said. Then she smiled and pointed at the door. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I already knew she was beautiful, but tonight. "Ready?" Kat said. I looked at her and remembered the plan. "Yes." He led Kat onto the dance floor and hoped Lucy would take notice.

Lucy POV

I looked at George and Kat dance. It was even better than when he and I. I was about to leave until Julius showed up. I crossed my arms. "What do you want?" He sighed. "I was out of line, I'm sorry." I smiled. "I thought so." "Dance?" I took his hand and glided onto the floor with him. I almost forgot what was going on until he bent down to kiss me. I pulled away from him. "Julius. What are you doing?" He smirked "You know the kiss part of making up." I pushed him away. "Get off." Suddenly George came into the picture. "She said to get off." George pushed me behind him. "Who's stopping me?" Just as George was going to punch Julius, I grabbed his arm. "No George, not here." George looked at me and rushed away. I sighed. "Get out of my sight." I walked out of the hall.

I walked out and found myself in the clock tower. I sat down and sighed. "Mon amie?" I groaned. "What do you want Kat?" Kat sat next to me. "We need to talk." "About what? You've won. I believed that you had a muggle but seeing that you're with George, I see how things were supposed to be." I stood up only to be pulled back down. "Tell me now." "Tell you what? That you've probably stolen the one guy I could truly say I've fallen for? I'm sick and tired of your games. Just leave me alone!" I screamed. "Finally." I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw George. I blushed. "How much of that did you hear?" "Everything." He said getting closer to me. I backed away. "Seeing as I'm not needed anymore, I shall go." Kat winked at me. I was left alone with George. "Um, well I'm feeling under the weather I think I should-" "Don't you dare leave." "George as I said before. I just want to be-" He kissed me and then pulled away. "Stop kidding yourself. You love me and I love you. Nothing is going to change that." I blushed and he leaned in to kiss me again. I pulled away this time. "I don't want to hurt you." I said he leaned his forehead on mine and lifted my head so I'd face him. "It hurt me enough pretending that all we could be was just friends. Stop being stubborn and-" I kissed him this time putting my hands behind his head. He placed his hands behind my back and pulled me in closer making me intertwine my fingers in his long red hair. We pulled apart together this time only to catch a breath. "Be mine?" I giggled. "I always was." We leaned in for another kiss. It was probably the most magical thing to happen to me since, well I'm not sure. I'm just happy to be in this moment.


	17. Chapter 16 The Last Task

**So this chap is well basically about the last task and the things after. Things are going to get quite complicated. I hope you guys enjoy. Review if you like. :D I'd love to hear your opinions. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 The Last Task<p>

The months passed by and George and I only got closer. Well considering I finally let myself go and let me love him. We've really been inseparable. Angelina always tells me how jealous she is because, well Fred's not a romantic really. But anyways, George has really made me forget my duties. He's really cleared my head about anything involving my father,r which made me feel loads better. Especially when the second task came and I was a nervous wreck only because Hermione and Ron had gone missing and not if my father was going to return. I really had to thank him when I get the chance. It' wasn't until the last task came and George told me his parents were at school and they wanted to meet me.

"I'm a bit nervous really." I said clutching onto George as we were making our way to the Great Hall. "You'll be fine. You've already met more than half off us." Fred said patting my back. "But this is your parents." Harry laughed. "You'll be surprised at how very warm and welcoming their parents are." I sighed. "You'll be fine." George said stopping. Everyone took that as a we're going to kiss sign so keep walking. Once they were gone, I stood on my toes and pecked him on the lips. "I really hope that they like me." I said as George pulled me in closer. "They'll love you. Now come one we better not make them wait." I smiled and walked the rest of the way to the Hall. "Georgie, over here!" I heard Fred yell winking at me. I let George go on ahead and he hugged a rather small red headed woman. "Now where is she?" I heard her say. Then George turned and pulled me closer. "Mum, Dad. This here is my girlfriend Lucy, Lucy these are my parents." "Hello there Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It's great to meet you." Georges mother suddenly hugged me and with a joyful laugh she said "George darling! You've got your self a pretty one that's for sure." I smiled and Mr. Weasley looked at me. "You do seem familiar." I coughed trying to avoid the mother question. "Oh Arthur you're making the poor girl nervous." Georges mother said. "I've been loads nervous thinking of meeting you actually Mrs. Weasley." "Call me Molly dear. Well lets get to the field already, we don't want Harry to be late." She took Mr. Weasley's arm and hurried along. "Told you they'd like you." George whispered in my ear. I laughed. "Your mum is very energetic. I see where you get it." He laughed and took my hand. "Lets go before they think that we've eloped." I blushed and walked to the field with him.

"I can't help but be worried for Harry." I said truthfully. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as we watched Dumbledore talk to each of the champions. "I wonder when-" *BOOM* Fred was interrupted by the cannon. "Now I'm guessing. Look there goes Harry! GO HARRY!" I said. Once Harry was in all my nerves went in a bunch. "What's wrong?" George asked gaining everyone's attention. "A little under the weather my dear?" I shook my head. "I'll be fine, just nerves I guess." Everyone looked at me and then turned back to wait for someone to come back. "Are you sure your fine Kitten?" I looked at George. "I'm fine weasel darling lets just stay focused on the task." He nodded and wrapped an arm around me.

Hours passed, Fleur and Krum had come back from the maze leaving only Harry and Cedric. "I really hope Harry wins. Not that I have anything against Cedric though." Fred laughed. "Would you like to make a bet?" I giggled. "No thank you. I don't like betting." Fred crossed his arms and scoffed. "Oh Freddy-kins! Fine! Two Galleons on Harry and Cedric winning." "THAT'S NO BET!" I laughed "Well then I'll take my money back." "No I'll take your bet. Watch me take your money!" I smiled and suddenly two people showed up with the Cup. "Fork over my money Fred, I think I've just won." I said gloating until I heard someone scream. I looked and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, well until I heard Harry scream "He's back." I gasped and everything about my father overwhelmed me making me faint. "LUCY!" I heard someone say but I was already gone.

"Lucy. Lucy darling please wake up." I opened my eyes slowly only to see way too many red heads. "She's awake! Now everybody can go, leave the love birds alone. "What happened?" I said trying to sit up. "Well Cedric and Harry came back with the cup and well. Cedric's dead and Harry said it was." "Voldemort." George nodded. "Do you believe him?" George nodded. "Harry wouldn't kid about something like that." I started crying. "Darling are you okay?" Instead of answering I took his face with my hands and kissed him. "I love you." I said as I pulled away. "I love you too. You've got to get your things ready, we leave school tomorrow." I sighed. "When can I go?" I asked. "Let me check you first sweetheart. Then you can leave anytime." Madame Pomfrey said coming out of nowhere. "You can wait for Miss Malfoy outside Mr. Weasley." He nodded and left. After my check up I walked outside and met Georges lips again. "I'm glad your fine." I smiled weakly. "Yeah, lets go. I need to pack remember?" He didn't question my sadness thinking it was for Cedric, even though it was for us.

"I'll see you later for dinner?" He asked me as we got to the door to the girls dormitory. "I'm not hungry though." "Even though, please eat a little." I smiled. "I will meet you here okay." He nodded and kissed me. I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed. That's when I realized I was alone, which made me cry. Then there was a knock on my door. It was Angelina. "Jade and Kat are here to say goodbye." I nodded and she left as my friend's came in. "It's not safe anymore. I need you two to go to that place in Ireland we found over the summer if anything happens okay." "How about you?" Kat said. "I'm not going. I am safe but you two aren't, take your Muggle." "Derek." I laughed. "Now you tell me his name." Kat and Jade smiled weakly. "Please try not to get caught. Please, I'll be losing a lot soon. I could feel it." "Don't say that." I smiled weakly. "You know it's true. I'm going to have to break-" "Promise me. Promise us you will make the best of your time with George. Don't give up just yet." I sighed. "I don't want to hurt him." "Wait until it's time to leave. Please." Jade said. I sighed in defeat and they hugged me. "Well this is goodbye for now." I said as we parted. They left the room and I sat on my bed.

"Fred is looking for you." I looked at Angelina and walked outside. I found Fred and he seemed to be as worried as I am. We walked out of the common room and into an empty hallway. "So. What's going to happen now?" I sighed " I don't know." "You're not going to break up with him. " I looked at Fred. "Not yet. I love him to just leave him without an explanation." "When you think you'll tell him?" I sighed. "End of the next school year." He sighed. "Do you have to?" "I want him safe don't I?" Fred looked at me. "Sometimes I wonder how someone could have such a great burden on them." I laughed. "Freddy-kins when did you become so sappy?" He laughed. "It's your fault. I'll get you back with a prank!" "Remember last time?" Fred shuddered. "There you two are!" I heard George say. I turned and smiled. "Sorry I needed to talk to Lucy." "Trying to steal my girl I see." I laughed. "Fred wishes. I'm all yours George." George grinned seeing where I was going. He kissed me and I grabbed his neck to pull him into a deeper kiss. "GROSS!" was all heard Fred say before he stomped away. I intertwined my fingers in George's hair, pulled away, and looked into his eyes. "What?" I heard him say. "Nothing, I just truly love you." He smiled and pecked my lips. "I love you too. Now lets get dinner." We held hands and for some reason George managed to clear my thoughts again.


	18. Chapter 17 Summer at Grimmauld Place

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 Summer at Grimmauld Place<p>

When I got off the Platform I met with Lucius and Draco. When we got home, that's when I met him. "Lucia please go into my office." I walked in and saw a cloaked man looking at the book shelf. "Father." was all I said and the man turned. He smiled and walked up to me. "Lucia, my darling daughter. You look just like your mother, but you have my eyes. As I wanted it to be. Come give your father a long awaited hug." I ran up to him making the illusion of me missing him. "Oh father!" I said holding on to him. "I'm back darling. Soon we will be living in a society of pure bloods." I smiled and nodded. "But I do need to ask about this Hogwarts problem." He pulled away and stared at me. "Well as Lucius has already addressed I was put into bloody Gryffindor. I felt disgusted, and only pretended to be happy where I was." "How about the blood traitors you were seen associating with?" He asked. "Father, if you must know. I made friends with them to infiltrate the Order and to keep an eye out on Potter. I was doing everything for you." I bowed. "There is no need for bowing darling. People should be doing that for us." I nodded. "So about the Ministry?" I asked. He smiled. "For now I shall be in hiding. No one should know about me. Could you keep it a secret?" I nodded. "Good, now let's discuss your mission. You tell me you are friends to help me am I right?" I nodded. "Good, have they invited you anywhere?" I nodded. "They've invited me to stay the summer with them. I don't know where though." My father nodded. "Okay. I want you to accept their offer and do your best to get information for me." "Anything father. When shall I leave?" He looked at me. "As soon as possible." I nodded. "Now go write to whom ever you are acquainted with." I smiled and walked out. When I got to my room there was an Owl.

_Lucy,_

_ How are you darling. My offer still stands for you to stay with me. Even though you are probably under the watchful eye of your father. Don't worry, no one but Dumbledore, Lupin, and I know. We will have a meeting about you but not mention any names. Write back. _

_With Love, _

_your Uncle_

I smiled and took a small piece of parchment out.

_Uncle,_

_ I will be taking your offer to go spend the summer with you. We have things to discuss. I'll explain when I get there._

_With Love_

_Lucy._

I strapped the letter on the owl and sent it off. "Madame Lucy, Dinner is ready." I turned and nodded. I waved my hands at my trunk and it packed itself. "Thank god I'm 17 already." I whispered to myself as I walked out of my room.

It didn't take long for my uncle to write back. I told father I had gotten a letter saying I could go and he gave me permission. I made my things smaller put them into my pocket and apparated to the place I'd meet Professor Lupin. "Ah Lucy there you are." I turned. "Hello there Professor." He smiled. "Come now. We need to discuss everything before the rest of the Order comes. You're not being followed?" I nodded my head. "My father trusts me." He nodded and we walked through the park. "Here we are." I looked at him, and then he did something making an extra house pop out. "Come now." I followed him. As we got in I saw my uncle and jumped into his arms with joy. "I've missed you!" He laughed. "I missed you too, but come now we must talk." We walked into the room down the hall and he shut the door. Then Dumbledore appeared. "Okay lets start." I frowned. "Wait." I whispered a smal incantation and waved my hand. "Okay now no one can hear us." The adults looked at me. "Always surprised." I giggled. "Anyways about my father. I covered myself up about being in the Order. He believes that I'm only friends with the Weasley's and Harry to gain information off the Order." The three men nodded. "I think it's best to wait until at least Christmas time to tell the rest of the Order the truth and this secret so they can know me better." "I was thinking the same thing Lucy." I nodded at my uncle. "So what should we say about you?" Lupin asked. Before I could answer Dumbledore spoke up. "That we indeed have another spy that could give a slight edge against Voldemort and that they will reveal themselves when the time is right." I nodded and then heard people come in. I waved my hand to let down the shield, Dumbledore apparated out, and my uncle, professor Lupin and I started talking as if nothing happened.

"Oh there you are Sirius. Oh Lucy sweetheart! What are you doing here?" I smiled. "Well I was actually invited by George and noticed none of you guys were here and Professor Lupin found me and let me in." "Oh well then I guess you should be scurring off to his room then. No funny business." I blushed. "Of course not." I walked out and went upstairs. I opened the first door to my left. "Oh Ron Hermione." Hermione stood up and hugged me and Ron nodded at me. "Hey guys. Have you seen?" "Hey there darling." was all I heard until I was apparatted into a different room. I turned and slapped George. "What did I do?" He was laughing making me angrier. "You scared me you GIT! I swear-" Suddenly I was cut off by his lips. "Calm now?" I shook my head and pulled him in for another kiss. "Hey George I was wond- GROSS! Warn a man will ya!" I pulled away from George and giggled as Fred slammed the door to the room. "Seeing we're alone now." He leaned in but I I waved my finger in front of his face. "Nuh Uh. I promised your mother no funny business." He gasped and then he grinned. He then closed the door magically and placed a silencing charm in the room. "What mum doesn't know won't hurt her." I laughed as he started tickling me. "GEORGE STOP MESSING AROUND WITH LUCY AND LET ME IN!" I started laughing at Fred screaming and then George kissed me. "If you don't let me in I'm telling mum to expect grandchildren early." I blushed and grabbed my wand to undo George's charms and I pushed him off me. "I knew that'd spook Lucy." I blushed even more. "No fun." I giggled. "Anyways I wouldn't let George." George made a face and Fred laughed.

A month has gone by and I've only heard a few snippets of the meetings. It finally came to the day Harry came. "Why didn't anybody tell me anything? I could've helped." Fred, George and I heard in the room below ours. "When shall we intervene?" "Now." Suddenly Fred and George apparated. I shook my head and took the stairs. I got there and everybody looked at me. "I may be dating one of them, but that doesn't mean I'm as idiotic." Fred and George put a hand on their chests. "Did your girlfriend insult us?" "I think she did." "Oh Georgie why is she so heartless?" I rolled my eyes and smiled at Harry. "Please don't be mad. We had to keep this a secret." "But why?" Harry asked. "I don't think we could trust saying anything that can be tracked." Harry sighed in defeat. "Anyways want to hear something more interesting?"

We all huddled around an extendable ear trying to hear what the adults were taking about. I heard something about James, which was Harry's father and then Crookshanks suddenly appeared. "I think you should lift the ear up." "Crookshanks don't stop." Hermione said but Crookshanks didn't listen. "Bad Crookshanks." Hermione said and Fred and George both told her he hated her cat. I giggled and then Lightning showed up. "Hey girl." She jumped into my arms. "Why couldn't Crookshanks be like Lighting?" George said taking Lighting and hugging her. She meowed and got out of his arms. I giggled "I thought she loved me!" "I guess not anymore." George looked disappointed until he heard his mum say dinners ready. "Fred?" "George?" They smiled and then apparated. Their mother yelled at them making me laugh. We got to the kitchen and suddenly my uncle started talking to Harry about my father. When he was going to mention more Mrs. Weasley intervened saying Harry was just a boy. I sighed realizing what she'd say when she finds out about me. We left the dinner table and George and I walked back to the room. He laid in our bed and patted my spot. "I should really be sleeping in another bed." "But I wouldn't be in it." I giggled and laid down next to him. "If I knew my father and he was evil. Would you still love me?" George looked at me. "I've known you long enough to know that you are genuinely kind. If your father seemed to be evil then I would still love you because I know you're nothing like him." I sighed and then Fred came in. "Better go to sleep mum isn't too happy." We looked at each other. "Goodnight." we all said and then George wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." I smiled and held his arms. "I love you too."


	19. Chapter 18 Distracting the Pink Toad

**:D Accidentally made this chap too long and it didn't make sense so I cut it into two Chaps. Enjoy. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 Distracting the Pink Toad Face<p>

The summer flew by and now I'm stuck at Hogwarts with the toad face herself. I hated her so much. Everything from her pink bow down to her ugly pink heels. "You know I didn't mind the color pink. Now when I see it I want to vomit." I said to Angelina as we walked to our next class. "You shouldn't talk so loudly." "I could care less if she hears me." "Hear what Miss. Malfoy?" I turned and saw the toad face. "Oh that I simply admire your bow. Where did you get it professor? It's to die for." Umbridge giggled excitedly. "Oh well at this store in Diagon Alley I could get you one the next time I go there." "Oh great. Oh look at the time I wouldn't want to be late for class." Umbridge smiled. "What an excellent student. Now scurry on." As soon as me and Angelina were out of sight she laughed. "Don't care do we?" I blushed. "I panicked okay." "Sure come on class is going to start."

I couldn't stand Umbridge, but it paid off being a goody two shoes near her. I got away with many things. Months went by and Umbridge got even worse. She even separated me and George once, but because I am a good student she let us slide. "I swear I don't get my privacy with you George, I will kill her." He laughed "Don't worry love, we're on it." I smiled. "So are you going to Hogsmead for that secret meeting with Harry? I looked at George and shook my head. "Don't think so I've got too much things to worry about. I've got to see Snape too." George frowned. "Why do you have to see that bloody git anyways?" I laughed. "That bloody git is helping me for my N.E.W.T.S. Now go on. Fred must be looking for you. George leaned down and kissed me quickly. "You sure you don't want to go?" I giggled. "I'm sure now go!" He smiled and left.

I walked towards the dungeons where Snape's office was. "Professor?" I said as I walked into the class room. "Miss Malfoy over here." I walked and saw him. "What did you want to discuss sir?" He looked at me. "Are you sure you want to spy on You-Know-Who?" I looked at him. "Now tell me sir. How are you supposed to get the kind of information I can when my father doesn't entirely trust you? That snake of his doesn't either." He looked puzzled. "Parsel tounge I see. I shouldn't be surprised." I nodded. "If this is all you had to tell me then." Suddenly he used a spell to infiltrate my mind. Luckily I was quick to react and he was out. "Just had to make sure you are ready to deceive your father." "Did I pass." He nodded. "Now go on." I nodded and left the room.

I got to the common room and decided to study a bit. After awhile I heard a bunch of people coming in. I looked up and saw Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione come in. "How was it?" I asked putting my book down. "It was pretty good. A lot of people signed up. Why weren't you there?" Harry asked. "I had to talk to Snape about my grade in the class. I'm passing." I smiled. "Of course you are you're a bloody genius like someone here." Ron said making Hermione hit him. "There seems to be a problem." Harry nodded. "We need a place to have these classes. Somewhere Umbridge won't find us." I scratched my chin. "That'd be hard. That pink freak is everywhere." Everyone nodded. "You'll find a way around her." "That's the thing. She likes you. You think you could distract her." I frowned. "What do I get in return?" George nudged Fred. "I won't bother you or George for two months." I laughed. "Make it three and you've got yourself a deal." Fred scoffed and nodded. "Good. Now what shall I do?"

Weeks passed by and I've successfully diverted Umbridge's attention on my new fascination with the color pink. I really wanted to vomit when I'd talk to her, but it was for everyone. I was in the hallways with George when I asked him quietly. "So how is D.A. Going? I hear Ginny is really outshining you Weasley boys." He frowned and I laughed. "Whatever. Why won't you come to a meeting?" "I have N.E.W.T.S to study for. Plus I'm on Umbridge's good side anyways I wouldn't want to get on her bad side and not get away with being caught with you. Right?" He smiled I guess. He kissed me quickly. "Let's get to class." We walked into class and sat together. After class I smiled. "Your grade in the class has improved." "Well that's because I have a sexy tutor." Just as George was going to kiss me, I pushed him aside. "Not in public areas." "Miss Malfoy what an example. Ten points to Gryffindor." I smiled and when she left I pulled George down and kissed him. "You are such an arse kisser." "If it involves gaining back all the points Harry's lost us then I'll kiss whosoever arse it takes." He laughed. "Well it's free period meaning." He winked at me and we ran up to the Common Room.


	20. Chapter 19 The Secrets Out

**I thought the Order should learn already. Meaning things won't be looking to good for George and Lucy. Enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 The Secrets Out<p>

It was almost the holiday season. I was sitting in the Common Room studying until I heard a bunch of people coming downstairs. "What happened?" I asked. George looked at me. "It's my dad." was all he said before following after his siblings, Harry, and Professor McGonagall. It wasn't until Harry came back that I found out what had happened. "So a snake attacked Mr. Weasley. That's awful." Harry nodded "Yeah they said if it wasn't for me. He would've died." I touched his forehead. "Does it hurt?" Harry nodded "A little. It'll go away sooner or later. I'm tired I'll see you in the morning." I nodded my head and decided to go to bed. Harry didn't seem to happy afterwards. I'm only hoping he feels better soon.

Christmas vacation finally came and I was at the Malfoy's. I had gotten an owl to arrive at the meeting place. So I put a charm on my room making it lock and make it seem like I'm sleeping. I took my lockets and apparated to the meeting room "I see you were talking about me already. I don't have much time before my father gets suspicious." "YOU'RE THE SPY! YOU'RE ONLY A CHILD!" "Molly please let me explain." " "EXPLAIN WHAT! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?" "Molly calm down." Dumbledore said making Molly sit back down. "Go ahead Lucy." I nodded before I went on I casted the same silencing charm I used the last time I was in the meeting room. "Many of you met me back when I was here in the summer." Everyone nodded. "You were told my name was Lucia Malfoy. That is a lie." Everyone looked at each other. "The only people who knew my secret was Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, and my Uncle Sirius." I stopped there. "Uncle Sirius? If that so that would make you. You couldn't be." Mr. Weasley said. "My real name is Lucia Maria Ren Riddle. The daughter of Maria Romilda Black and Tom Riddle." Everyone sat still. "But why keep your identity secret." I heard Molly whisper. "Exactly the reason. I needed people to see me for me and not for my father's wretched name. I wanted you to trust me." They looked at each other and then at me.

"How can we trust you?" the one named Tonks asked. "I've been the one giving Professor Dumbledore all your information about my father that Professor Snape couldn't provide. I am the only person who can give you every detail of my fathers movements." "But wouldn't he get suspicious of you constantly being with us?" I shook my head. "My father believes that I am only friends with anybody in the Order to help him. He trusts me so much he cannot see the hidden truth." "What do you tell him?" I looked at Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore gives me information from the meetings but give it to me in a different way." "How sure are you that your father trusts you?" I looked at Mr. Weasley. "I am his flesh and blood." Everyone nodded. "I'm not sure he's in hiding. There is no exact day to say." "How about my son?" I looked at Molly. "I have a plan for that already. Fred and-" "ARE YOU SAYING YOU USED MY SON!" "Molly please." "DON'T MOLLY ME! YOU USED MY SON AND HURT MY HUSBAND!" I sighed. "Calm down sweetheart let her talk." She calmed down after Mr. Weasley put a hand on her. "I would never use George ever. Not even to get information for my father. I never expected to fall in love with him, but I did. Fred and I talked about it and don't you worry. I'll soon leave your son's life for good. I will be taking his memory of me. Anything that shows our relationship." I felt my eyes water, but I stopped them. Molly sighed. "He loves you." I smiled weakly. "I know. I love him too." Molly then stood up and hugged me. "I'm sorry." I hugged her back and everyone at the Order started talking to one another. I pulled out my lockets. "This is for you. It's an enchanted locket. I can send you messages and vise versa. I thought you'd be the one I'd give it to." Molly looked at me. "How about Geo-" "Remember the plan." I told her the words to say and she accepted it. "I need to go now. It's almost time for fathers routine check ups on me. Oh and sorry about the.. you know." just nodded "It wasn't you who told the snake what to do. I am not going to hold you accountable for the thing your father did." I nodded waved my hand to make the charm disappear and I apparated back to my room.

Once I got home I quickly changed, went into bed, and made the charm disappear. Just in time my father came in. I heard Nagini. "You really trust her?" "Yes I do. She may look like her mother but I can see the evil in her eyes." I heard my father say. "Check her memories just to be sure." The second I heard that I made sure to put my Occulency to use. After a short while my father spoke again. "She can be trusted. I don't see why you don't trust her Nagini." She hissed. "Just the fact she's friends with them seemed odd." "She's just friends to gain her way into the Order. Don't worry though. She will soon not be affiliated with those filthy traitors." My father said. "Now let's let her sleep." I heard my door closed and I sighed.

The next morning I was woken up by a house elf. "Madame Lucia your presence is wanted in Master Lucius's office. I nodded and fixed myself. I walked in and found myself in a room of death eaters. "Come Lucia." I walked towards the desk my father sat behind. "Any news from the Order?" "The Order is keeping a watchful eye on you and anything that would give them clues about your movement. Sill really they think you're planning on leaving the country." Everyone started laughing. "The boy. How about the boy?" I smiled. "He is a little deranged. He can channel you." My father nodded. "As I suspected. When do you go back to school?" January eighth I believe." He nodded. "Good. You may leave." I nodded and everyone bowed at me. I got back to my room and saw a familiar owl on my balcony. I opened it and the owl dropped a package with a note. "Merry Christmas love." I smiled weakly and opened the box. It was a small bracelet. It had a beaters bat, a broom, a clock tower, and a small weasel with G & L engraved on it. I put it on and started to cry. I don't know how I'm supposed to leave him.


	21. Chapter 20 School Resumes

**Sorry I just jammed everything in this chapter. The next one will be better I promise. I Don't Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 School Resumes<p>

School resumed and all I could think about was when things will fall apart. I was even found crying randomly in the day. Only people who have seen me were Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Hermione. I don't even want to know how George will react. I really need to talk to Fred. I walked into the common room and found Ron. "Hey Ron where is Fred?" He looked at me confused. "I thought you were dating George." I smiled weakly. "Yeah I am dating George, but I need to talk to Fred." He looked at me and nodded his head. "He's in his room. I'll get him for ya." Ron stood up and walked up to the boys Dormitory. I waited for awhile and then Fred finally came out. "What is it Luc-" I grabbed his arm and ran out of the common room. Once we were clear of anyone I hugged him. "Shhh. What's wrong? Let me get George." I pulled him back. "What am I going to do?" He sighed. "I dunno. What do you think?" I sniffled. "I'm going to tell him the truth and then he'll probably break up with me." Fred made a face at me. "And what are you going to do if he doesn't? What are you going to do if he swears he will never stop getting you back." I looked down to the floor.

"Then I'm going to have to wipe his memories aren't I?" I looked at Fred. He looked mad. "You're seriously thinking that. It would make sense if you replaced them but wipe his memories of you completely. That's just horrible." "What if I replace his memories? What if after everything is over he doesn't want me?" I looked down again. "Well then he'd be back to being the bloody git he was when he didn't give you a chance to tell him your feelings. Come on, just consider my option." I sighed. "How am I going to give his memories back?" "Leave that part to me okay." I looked at him. "I can be smart sometimes." I crossed his arms actually making me smile. "There's that smile. just make the best of it now. Took you guys forever to get together." I sighed. "Yeah I know."

The next few months went by and I spent my days with George. Filling every single day with a new memory. Sometimes It made me sad thinking that I would have to alter them later, but at least I'm making them count. It came to the day I was studying for my N.E.W.T.S when everyone came into the common room pretty upset. "Cho. She told Umbridge." Ron said. That's when I realized I didn't distract Umbridge. "OH! I forgot to distract her!" Everyone looked at me. "It's okay we weren't planning on reminding you. N.E.W.T.S remember." I sighed. "I know but I still could've helped." "It's okay. Well we better go sleep and get ready for another round of detention." Hermione said going to her room. I stopped George from leaving and grabbed his hand. It was still red. "This is so cruel." "It's alright." I looked at him as he tried to fake a smile. I kissed his hand. "I'm sorry." He laughed quietly. "You just being here makes everything a lot better." He said hugging me. I giggled. "Why do I feel like I've heard that before?" "You said something similar to it years ago. It just seemed to fit." He looked at me and I pulled him closer. "I can never imagine a life without you." He crashed his lips onto mine, making me forget for second what he had just told me.

Several weeks went by and I spent everyday like I have been for awhile. I walked into the Common Room one day just to be pulled away back outside and into a nearby classroom. "What is going-" I was cut off by a very familiar pair of lips. "What do I owe this kidnapping for?" I asked out of breath. George smiled. "I'm leaving soon." I gasped and looked away. "But-" "It's okay. The shop needs us and I can't take anymore of the Toad Face." I didn't dare look at his face. We stood in complete silence until I realized I started to cry. "Love don't cry. It's not like it's forever." I ran out of the room and back to the common room. I didn't dare leave my room. He was leaving me. I began to cry again. After awhile I started hearing a sound coming from outside. "Their grand exit." I said to myself and then suddenly I heard a tap on my window. I looked and saw George. I didn't want to look at him. So he knocked even more. The knocking stopped so I guess he got the memo. I turned and the window was opened. "What the-" Suddenly I met a very familiar pair of lips. "I'm never going to leave you. You are my everything. Remember that. Here this is our new address for the shop and Fred wanted me to give you this." I nodded and took the papers from him. "I love you Lucy." I smiled weakly. "I love you too." I said barely a whisper. He kissed me again and flew right out of my window. "You are one lucky girl." I heard Angelina say as Alicia and Katie giggled. "Yeah." was all I could say to them. Even if he's not a lucky guy. I looked at Fred's note. It told me to write a heart felt letter to George. I felt a tear slide out from my eye. "You're going to miss him huh." I nodded. I decided to go out. When I turned a corner I saw Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna running down the hallway. "What happened?" "No time to explain. We need to find Harry."

I went back to my room slightly confused of the situation. I knocked out not so long after that and woke up to Angelina shaking me. I got up. "What is it?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Harry." I got up and sprinted out of the room. Before I could reach the Hospital Wing Dumbledore stopped me. "Sir I need to." "Your father has been revealed." I stood there shocked. "Does that mean?" He nodded his head and I went back to my room. I paced and then thought it was the perfect time to write to George. After I was done I sealed it. Afterwards I put it into my trunk and packed my things magically. I left the room and went back to visit Harry.

After what felt like an eternity, school ended. Only meaning I was so much closer to my lonely life. I walked out of the train and found Lucius and Draco. We immediately went home and Lucius told me to go to his office. "Yes father." He looked at me. "It's time for you to be at my side." I nodded my head. "You need to get rid of your filthy friends soon." I nodded my head. "Good. Now go unpack. We have a lot of things to discuss about our reign." I nodded my head again and left. I got to my room and sent a letter to Fred telling him I'll be coming over tell George and then I sent a small message to Molly. Molly replied rather quickly. She only said that the Order knew and that only they would. Then Fred's reply came.

_Lucy, _

_I didn't expect things to happen so quickly. This is probably hard for you to take in. It'll be alright. Even though soon you are going to be a pretend enemy to us, the war will end and we will be able to laugh together again. And you will be in George's arm's hopefully giving my mother her long awaited grandchildren. I will be waiting for your arrival._

_Your Weasel,_

_Fred_

I didn't realize I started crying until I saw my tears stain the paper. I breathed in and then Apparated to their shop.


	22. Chapter 21 Letting Go

**So here's a new chapter. I tried to put enough sadness into this one cause well, like the title she was letting go. Hope you guys enjoy. I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 Letting Go<p>

I apparated just outside of the twin's shop. It wasn't much yet, but it was coming along. I saw Fred and sighed. "Ready?" I let a tear slip. "No, but it has to be done." "You remember what we planned right?" I nodded my head and I walked into the shop and Fred led me to their flat. We walked in and Fred pointed to his room. "He's in there. I'll be right outside okay." I nodded and walked to the door. I hesitated to knock. "I could do it if you like." "No, I will do it. I have to." Fred nodded his head. I knocked on the door and I heard George. "Come in." I opened the door and he was busy writing something at his desk. "Fred what- Oh Love. What are you doing here." "We need to talk." I said in a low voice trying not to cry. He stood up and hugged me.

"What is it love?" "I think you should sit down." He nodded and sat on his bed and pulled me close to him. I never really noticed how short I was compared to him at this moment. "George, I don't know how to say this, but I don't think us. Well we could be anything anymore." George fell silent. "Why is that?" He said with a slight hint of anger in his voice. "Because, this wasn't supposed to happen." "WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" I was shocked at his anger. "Please, it's not you it's-" "Don't start with that bull. If this wasn't supposed to happen. Then tell me why did it?" I looked away from him. "It was a huge mistake." "The only thing that was a huge mistake was not giving you the chance to talk to me fourth year and me dating Olivia as a pay back. Lucy look at me." I didn't dare to look at him. "This is final. We are through nothing is changing my mind about it." Suddenly George lifted my face. I closed my eyes to avoid his. "I won't let you go without a reason." I sighed. "Fred was right about something after all." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "You're not safe anymore. Being with you will just put you in danger and I don't think I could, I couldn't look at myself if you ever got hurt." "But the thing is you're hurting me right now. There is nothing worse than this" His voice softened. "You don't know who and what my father is capable of." He looked at me oddly. "Your father?" I nodded my head. "My life has been a complete lie from the start. I was supposed to make people believe that I was an orphan that the Malfoy's decided to take care of, but I wasn't an Orphan." "I don't understand." I turned away. "Remember when I asked you if you'd still love me even if my father was evil?" "Yes, but what that have to do with you breaking up with me for my safety. Unless your father is." He paused. "He couldn't be." "My mother was forced to have me. I am his - daughter." I chocked out the last word. "Then why weren't you in Slytherin?" "My mother. I am more like her than my father." I heard his walk closer to me. "Then why can't you be on our side?" "Because. I am the only other person next to Harry who could help win this battle. The only difference I have to do it within the enemies territory." Suddenly I felt George wrap his arms around me. "Please you can't leave me. I love you and that'll only mean I will do anything to try to get you back." "I knew as much." I said turning around to look at his eyes for the last time. "I really do love you." I whispered as I pulled him down for one last kiss. As we parted Fred came in and George fell.

"You've gotten better at making a potion. I was wondering when he'd fall asleep." I said to Fred as he carried his brother to his bed. "Yeah. I had the best tutor." I smiled weakly. "George said that to me once." "Well you are. I really wish things didn't have to come to this. I'll miss you." I nodded. "I'll miss you too. Now let's get to the memory switching." "You want me to do it?" I shook my head. "I'll do it." I ran my hand through George's hair one last time and grabbed my wand. "Obliviate" After I was sure I had done the spell right I put my wand away. "What did you change his memories to?" "I made it that we were friends and replaced me with Olivia and Kat." I sighed. "It'll be okay. Everything will be over soon." "I really hope so. So I guess I should go to the Burrow and get a move on with the younger one's memories." I was about to Disapparate but Fred stopped me.

"Wait I need to show you something." He pulled me out of George's room and into his. "Here." He gave me a photo album. "Look." I looked through it and found countless pictures of the three of us. Then one of me and George and our first kiss. "When did you. How did you?" He laughed. "How do you think the charm broke?" I blushed and looked through the album more. I found another picture of me and George kissing. "The Yule Ball. Now this I can understand how you got it." I giggled a little bit forgetting what was going on. I kept looking through and found several pictures of George and I kissing with Fred walking in and screaming and others of me tutoring both Fred and George. Then the last picture was of me and George sleeping soundly from my summer visit at Grimmauld Place. The page next to it read. 'Read this letter to better understand what is going on." I looked at Fred. "The letter please." I gave it to him and he placed it in the book. He took my hand and said a small incantation. "Now when he reads your letter he'll remember everything." I started to cry surprising Fred. "It'll be okay. It'll end soon." He said as he hugged me. "I'm going to miss you both." "I know we will too. Now I think you should go on to the Burrow. I've got things here." I nodded. "Thanks Fred, and heads up. Sorry if I have to act cruelly the next time we meet." "It's understandable, my lady." He laughed. "Goodbye." I said Disapparating.

I made it just outside of the Burrow and walked to the gate. I walked to the door and knocked. "Lucy. There you are we were starting to get worried." I walked in and sat at the table. "He wants me to be at his side. I can't be any where near you guys anymore." I said immediately. "As suspected." Dumbledore said. "How about George?" I heard Molly say. I looked at her. "His memory has been altered. Now the younger one's who aren't in the Order has to get their memories altered." No one said anything. "I'd rather them to hate me already and not remember anything to keep them safe. It will only until my father falls." "What if he doesn't?" I heard Molly say. "Don't worry, I will do my best to help you guys bring him down. I must go before my father realizes I've been gone too long. I guess this is goodbye." I stood up and walked out of the room. Before I could make it outside to Disapparate Molly stopped me. "Be careful sweetheart." She said putting a scarf around my neck. "It was George's. Please try your best. I really hope I could plan a wedding for you some day." I smiled. "Hopefully." She hugged me and when she let go I Disapparated back to my room. I walked to my bed clutching onto George's scarf. Suddenly Lighting jumped on my bed and pressed her face against my neck. "I could do this right girl?" She 'meowed' and licked my face. "I really hope I do." I fell asleep immediately and dreamed of George.

George POV

I woke up and things seemed off. "I don't remember going to bed at all last night." I said aloud stretching my arms. I sat up and tried to remember what happened last night and nothing. I walked out of my room to find Fred eating breakfast. "What's up Georgie. You look like a mess." "I dunno I'm trying to remember what happened last night. Do you remember anything?" Fred looked at me and then back at his breakfast. "Nothing happened last night. You must've had a very real dream. Com on now eat. WE have a long day ahead of us." I sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. "I feel like somethings missing." Fred looked at me and stood up. "As I said it was probably a dream. Now hurry up." He left our flat. Maybe it was just a dream I couldn't remember, but I can't help but think it was more than that.


	23. Chapter 22 A New Fake Identity

**I wasn't too sure on how to write this Chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Oh and thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys just put a huge smile on my face. I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 A New Fake Identity.<p>

I walked out of my bathroom and put on my black dress, my Death Eaters robes, and my black high heeled boots. I breathed out and opened my jewelry box. The first thing in my box was the Bracelet he had given me at Christmas. I picked it up. It made me tear up. "Two months." I whispered as I put the bracelet close to me. Two months since I last felt his embrace. The last time I felt his lips on mine. I hate the situation I was in, but what am I supposed to do. "Madame Lucia, your father wishes to speak with you" I nodded and got up from my bed.

I walked down the stairs and only heard the clicks of my heels against the floor. I got to Lucius's old office and knocked. "Come in." I opened the doors just as I saw Greyback Disapperate with two others. "You wish to speak to me father?" My father looked at me and nodded. "Follow them please. I don't trust Greyback to resist anyone who crosses his way." I nodded and just as I was going to Dissaperate my father stopped me. "Why don't you fly. I didn't teach you for no reason." I nodded and flew off in black smoke.

Just as I was far enough to let my thoughts roam I thought of how disgusting I felt in these robes and how his followers are just as scared of me. It was just utterly disgusting living this lie. Even though my life technically was a lie before, but I was myself and not this evil wretch. I just made it to Diagon Alley and realized the doorway was smashed open. 'Typical' I thought. "Why don't you look tasty." I heard Greyback say to someone who probably tried to save Ollivander. "Fenrir. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He jerked back and looked me. "My Lady. These filth tried to stop me from taking the geezer. Just let me have one taste." "NO!" I demanded making him cower slightly. "You will take the wand maker and leave these people alone. That is an Order." He looked at me. "Is this sympathy?" I glared at Fenrir. "My father doesn't like to be kept waiting. Go take him now. Or feel the wrath of my father. He did give you the honor of using those robes did he not?" He bowed his head. "We shall go now." With that they Disapperated. Just as I was going to leave I heard someone scream a spell. I blocked it quickly and turned to see the person. "George." I whispered. "STUPE" "Stupefy." I said before he could finish his spell. "You really think you could beat me?" "GEORGE!" I heard Fred coming. "You best thank me for my mercy." I said as I flew off back to the manor.

I got back wanting to vomit for stunning George. It may not be a powerful enough spell to hurt him fully, but I still hit him. "Lucia come." I heard from the barely opened door of Lucius's office. "You've done well. They are beginning to respect you as much as they respect me." I smiled at him even though I wanted to scowl. "Beginning?" My father walked up to me. "Well at first they didn't really trust you, but you've proved yourself worthy." I nodded and Fenrir came back to the office. "The man is in the cellar My Lord." He bowed and looked at me. "Will you go get Draco?" I looked at my father. I nodded and walked out of the room. I went upstairs and knocked on Draco's door. "Who is it?" "Lucy." The voice disappeared and suddenly the door opened. "What is it?" "You shouldn't be talking to me like that you Prat." I said with as much venom as possible. He cowered a bit. "My father requires your presence. Come now. He does not like to be kept waiting." He nodded and I walked ahead of him.

I walked into the office taking my father's side. Cissy was now in the room. Something about this bothered me. "Draco you have been summoned here for a reason." Draco nodded at my father's words. "Your father has failed me as a loyal servant. It is you who must make up for your father's mistakes." Cissy shocked pushed Draco back. "My Lord you cannot. He is just a child." "Do you question me Narcissa?" She bowed. "I do not my Lord but," "There are no buts. Come here now Draco." Draco hesitated and looked at his mother. "COME." He came closer. "Give me your arm." The moment I heard this I put a hand on my fathers shoulder. "Father don't you think he is a bit too young?" He looked at me. "Don't get soft on my Lucia. This is the only way I know he will do it. Now come on Draco, arm please." "Won't you tell him what he is doing first." My father nodded. "Fine." He looked at Draco. "You are to kill Dumbledore. If you do not. It is your life I will take. Now give me your arm." "NOO" I waved my hand silencing Cissy. My father marked Draco and looked at Cissy. "You are not to speak of this to anyone." She nodded. "You may go. All of you." Everyone nodded and left. "Are you sure about this? What if he cannot perform the task you ask?" I asked. "Then his parents will be punished by me killing him. Now go on and watch the house for me. I will be going somewhere. I nodded and walked into the hallways. "What are you staring at?" The Death Eaters looked at me and went on with what they were doing. I walked up to Draco's room and contemplated on knocking on his door, but I couldn't come to my senses and I just walked away. I went to my room and wrote a note with Mr. Weasley's name so Molly would know who to give it to.

Time flew by and September came. "Come Draco." I heard Cissy say. I just walked out of my room and looked at them both. Cissy seemed to cower while Draco tried to hide his face from me. I let them pass and once gone I went down to the office. "Oh Lucia just the person I wanted to speak to." I closed the door and saw Bellatrix. "What is it father." "I will be leaving and so will Bella here. Keep the house safe." I nodded. "When will you two be back?" "Tomorrow the earliest." I nodded and they were gone. I scurried off to my room and pulled out the case of Polly Juice Potion Snape had given me just in case. I had a piece of a witches hair and put it into the potion and drank it. I put on normal clothing and went to Diagon Alley. Once there I walked up to the one and only WWW. I walked in and the place was just as amazing as the twins. "Hello there how may we help you?" I turned and saw the twins. "Oh nothing. Your store just has that attraction." Fred looked at me and for a second I thought he had recognized me. "Well I'll be off then Georgie why don't you give this lady a tour of the shop." He winked and left.

"So as you heard my name is George whats yours?" He said putting a hand out. "L- Lilly." I said almost saying my real name. "Lovely name. Well come now I'll show you around. I followed him and remembered more and more of the times we had together. The day just made me want to lift the spell and tell him. "It's me George, Lucy." and kiss him hard, but alas it was too dangerous. I just can't put George in more danger than he already was. "I'm back! Oh you're still here." Fred said looking at me. "Well you can go to lunch Georgie I'll show her the rest." George nodded and looked at me. "Well this is the end of my portion of the tour." He bent down took my hand and kissed it." He left and Fred put an arm around me. "Excuse me boundaries." "What did you say you name was lovely?" I pushed his arm off me. "I didn't. I think I should go." "Lucy it's not safe, and I know you know it's not." I stopped. "How did you know?" He laughed. "You are wearing Georges scarf." "How would you know and not George." He laughed again. "As I said before my brother is a bloody idiot. I've got the brains." I sighed. "I just had to see him. I can't take being this person anymore Fred. It's so hard being away from the people you love. You don't understand." "Oh, but I do." I turned and looked at Fred. "When you left. I felt like I was losing a sister. What was even worse was George had a feeling the day after." "What do you mean?" Fred climbed up a ladder and grabbed something. "He kept asking what happened the night before and how he feels empty here." He said clutching his chest. "Your spell was amazing but you can't erase something like that." I sighed. "I should go then." "Wait." Fred climbed down. He handed me a toy box. "Send me messages. It's enchanted. It'll help you through this fake stage of your life." I slapped his arm and then hugged him. "Thanks. Tell your parents I'm fine. I'm playing the part right." With that I dissaparated and placed the box on my dresser. I looked at my self in the mirror to see the Potion had worn off. Suddenly the box glowed. I opened it and there was a note. "Don't let anything bring you down. You are stronger than you know." I smiled and wrote back. I sighed and looked at myself again. "How long will it take until I can't stand to look at you?" I said to my reflection. "LUCIA!" I heard someone call from below. "Not that long I see."


	24. Chapter 23 Dumbledore's Death

**I'm so sorry for this short chapter and the huge time skip. There wasn't much I could write about the Half-Blood Prince. Hopefully you guys like the chapter. The next few will be on the Deathly Hallows so it's almost done. I'm going to try to write a lot for these last few chapters. Enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 Dumbledore's Death<p>

It's been several months since I saw Fred and George. I wasn't myself anymore. I looked at a Daily Prophet with a picture of me. Headliner 'As Dangerous as Her Father.' I sighed and suddenly a house elf came into my room. "Madame." "I know I'll go." I walked down to the office yet again. I haven't much contact with Fred. Maybe he is disgusted with me taking part for torturing Ollivander. He knew I had too so I wouldn't be doubted by my father, but I can't help but think I'd not want to talk to me either. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I walked in to see Bella, Fenrir, and two others I was not familiar with. "You wish to see me father?"

It's been awhile since I've seen him. "I'd like you accompany these few to Hogwarts." I looked at him in awe. "But-" "No buts. Just watch them." I nodded and looked at the Death Eaters. They all nodded to me in respect except for Bella. She seemed to hate me. "Well then can we go?" I said a bit too impatient. "Why you-" "Bella! Don't dare raise your voice at my daughter. She is your Lady after all." She scoffed. "You are the Dark Lord. She is nothing but a-" I waved my hand silencing her. "Don't give me such tone Bella. Don't test me. I may be younger than you are but I could kill you with a snap of the finger." "Lucia." I calmed down and waved my hand to undo the charm I put on the wretch. She scoffed and Disapperated to Borgin and Burkes. I looked around. "What are you waiting for?" I said annoyed. They all disapperated as did I.

When I got to Borgin and Burkes everyone was cramming themselves into the Vanishing Cabinet. "I think I should stay behind. If I go there wouldn't be room for the Lady." Bella did not seem too happy about it. "Enter the Cabinet as soon as we disappear." I said he nodded and we all stepped in. Bella said a few words and then it seemed as if we were inside. Bella immediately opened the door and once out of my way I saw Draco. Fear was all over his face. It scared me seeing him like that. I couldn't help but think of a way to ensure Draco's safety if he cannot do the task. "Go on ahead and corner Dumbledore. He should be at the Astronomy Tower." I heard an all too familiar voice. I saw Snape. He bowed. "My Lady. I did not know you were here." I nodded. "Father thought it'd be best." I said eying Bella. She scoffed and walked forward. "Bella, we shouldn't go just yet. Draco was supposed to. Now go on Draco." I said. He nodded and scurried off. "I don't trust you." Bella muttered to me as I walked by her. "Well isn't that a problem." I said as I walked forward. "Let's not stray behind."

I heard a couple of mumbles as we walked to the Astronomy Tower. Bella ran forward excited to see if Draco had done it. We all followed behind her and Dumbledore spoke. "Bellatrix-" He looked at me and I didn't show any emotion. "Lucy, I should be honored." Bella scoffed. "Draco, what are you waiting for DO IT!" She screamed. Suddenly Snape came out. "No Bella. I will do it." I looked at Snape shocked, but remembered what he had told me. "Avada Kedavra." He said coolly and a green light hit Dumbledore causing him to fall back. "Let's go." I said slowly making my way out. When we got down to the Great Hall Bella was so overjoyed she went a little crazy and destroyed the Hall. "BELLA!" I screamed she looked at me and immediately followed. We were just making our way out of the area when Harry ran out. He was screaming at Snape. Bella went to attack. "Bella. No. He is for my father." Bella walked off with Draco and the rest of the Death Eaters. "AND YOU! SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry screamed. Snape stopped it and Harry fell. "Lets go Severus." I pulled on his cloak and we were off. We got to the manor and my father was ecstatic. With Dumbledore gone, it was all up to me and Harry to end this thing. I'm not going to give up so easily.


	25. Chapter 24 The Meeting and the Potters

**Tried to put in Lucy into the meeting in the beginning of Deathly Hallows. Hopefully you guys enjoy. I think I'll be making three or four more chapters after this one. I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 The Meeting and the Potters<p>

I put on my boots and walked down to the living room. I looked at the table and saw the Malfoys sitting together. Something about Lucius actually made me feel sympathetic towards the git. "Lucia come sit here." My father said pointing to the seat at his right. I sat down and looked at my father. "Where is Severus?" I asked just as he and Yaxley came in. I looked at the two and they bowed to my father and I. "Severus my daughter here was just speaking of you. Come sit I've also saved you a seat." My father pointed to the one in front of mine. "So? Anything?" My father asked Severus. "My Lord. I've heard that the Order will be moving Potter from his current home on the next Saturday at nightfall." My father sat there and thought about it.

"This information comes from whom may I ask?" Snape smiled. "From that source we've talked about." My father nodded and then Yaxley interrupted. "My Lord I have heard different news." "What is it then?" My father asked. "Well from my own source I hear he will not be moved until the day before his birthday." "That surely is a false trail." Snape spoke out. "The Auror office has nothing to do with the Order because they believe we have infiltrated the Ministry." "They've got that right." I heard someone say at the table. "Dawlish could have been the one to be confunded to give you this trail." Snape said. "He seemed very confident my Lord." "Remember under the confundus charm you will feel confident with your answer." Snape said. My father turned to me. "What do you think Lucia?" I looked at Snape. "I believe Severus. I once was close enough to the Order once. They will do anything to give you a false trail. As Severus has said they know we've got the Ministry tied to our fingers." My father nodded. "Then it is settled. I want you two to lead this." My father said looking at me and Snape. We shook our heads.

"Anything about the place the boy will be taken to?" My father asked. "The place is known to be a house of one of the Order. It has protection beyond belief. It would not be wise to attack him once he gets there." Snape said. "The only way around it is if the Ministry falls." Snape finished. My father looked at Thicknesse. "What do you think Pius? Will the Ministry fall?" Thicknesse nodded. "But not until after the boy is moved." My father looked at me. "Well then the question now is should we still ambush them?" I looked at Snape and back to my father. "I believe we should. There is no other way. Better to get rid of the boy now then later." He smiled. "Sounding more sinister everyday. I'm proud."

Just as my father finished saying what he did I heard a yell. "AHHHHGGH!" "Wormtail! Did I not tell you to keep our guest quiet?" I turned and noticed a body floating in the air. I sat there trying to be as emotionless as possible. Then I heard a slight cough. "My Lord." Everyone's eyes set on Bella. "What is it?" My father said calmly. "I would like to kill the boy." "Your blood lust is good Bella, but I must be the one to kill him. On that note. There is something I require." My father stood up and walked down the table of his closest followers. "I cannot kill the boy with my wand because our wands are what you could say twins. I could severely hurt him, but not kill. But the wand maker has told me I could use another's wand. Anyone willing to give one to me?" "Why not take Lucia's" My father turned and glared at Bella making her slightly cower. "I cannot take hers. She has earned hers." Bella looked down. "Anybody want to help me? How about you Lucius?" I looked at Lucius and he seemed to hesitate. "My Lord." "I require your wand Lucius give it to me." Lucius took it out and my father inspected it. "Do I detect Elm and?" "Dragon Heartstring." "This will do."

I heard the scream again and my father flicked his new wand and sat back down as the body drew closer. "Lucia, Draco do you know who this is?" We both nodded. "Charity Burbage. She formerly taught at Hogwarts as the Professor of Muggle Studies." Suddenly her body stopped. I tried to be as emotionless as possible. "She taught the kids there that Muggles are a good part of society and she even said it would be great to mate with them." Everyone started groaning in disgust. "Se-Severus. Severus please help me. We're friends. We're friends." I looked at Snape and his face did not seem to change. "Avada Kedavra!" My father shouted out and Professor Burbage fell. "Nagini, dinner." Nagini slithered onto the table and ate her. "Meeting adjourned. Come Nagini." Nagini followed my father and they disapperated.

I looked at Snape and he nodded once at me. Meaning we had to talk. I walked out into the garden. "So was that the truth. You know about Harry being moved." He nodded. "The only thing I didn't mention was there will be more than one Potter." I looked at him. "I don't get it." "Your boyfriend most likely be one of the Potters that night. Be careful. Knowing you, I know you will try to protect him." I sighed. "Thank you Severus. I should go back before anyone suspects anything." He nodded and disapperated. I got to my room and contemplated in messaging Fred. I couldn't bring myself to jeopardize Snape so I didn't. I looked in the mirror and decided to wear a mask that night so Fred doesn't get mad at me for not warning them they knew. I sighed and pinched my cheeks. "I can't believe I'm not telling Fred."

The week went by and the day finally came. I put on my usual clothing, a black dress, black high heeled boots, and my Death Eater cloak. I grabbed my mask and walked down the stairs. I got to the front and everyone who volunteered to do the job was there. They looked at me and bowed. "Are you ready?" They all nodded. "Then we're off." Everyone mounted their brooms and were off. I secured my mask and went off after them. I lagged for a reason. It wasn't until I got to the place and all I saw was a bunch of spells being thrown at each other. "STUPEFY!" I blocked it quickly threw a spell and flew up higher where no one could see me. I watched everything and saw Hagrid fly off without the rest of them. I flew down and to the closest Death Eaters. "Follow them!" I screamed covering up my voice. They followed and a Stunning spell was shot at me again. I blocked it and started fighting myself so I wouldn't look like the odd one out. I suddenly heard Snape scream out his signature spell and it missed the Death Eater he was pointing it to and hit one of the Harry's. It his ear and he seemed to go down. I couldn't help but think it was George. I wanted to help him, but someone sent a spell at me causing me to focus on saving myself. It was then I saw my father flying by and Moody falling. I wanted to do something, but my father would have seen me. "The real Harry Potter is over there!" I saw someone saying from where I said Hagrid went. Then my father went after them. After a few moments we were all told to retreat. Something tells me my father was not successful.


	26. Chapter 25 What's Going On?

**Sorry this is another short chapter. This was necessary before the big battle. I promise George will be back soon. I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 What's Going On?<p>

Ever since the Harry mishap, my father has taken me to these places. It wasn't until one night we got a signal that Harry was at the manor. We left immediately and when we got there Harry had escaped. My father was so furious, but I calmed him down and he put the Malfoys under house arrest. He then turned to me and asked me to go to Hogwarts with him. We flew to the school together and we were met by Snape. "Severus, show my daughter the new Hogwarts, I have something to do." I looked at him wondering why he would make me come if he wasn't going to be with me. Snape nodded and took my arm. We walked through the school and I just couldn't believe my eyes. Kids from every house except Slytherin completely injured. "My Lady it is an honor." I looked at the Carrows. How did I not see this. I acknowledged them and turned to Snape. "Severus bring me to the Headmaster's office. There is something we must discuss." He nodded and I turned to the Carows. "Now off with you." They bowed again and went off.

We go to the Head Masters office. "So is the sword in their possession?" Snape looked at me. "Yes." I sighed. "Good. At least they have some defenses against his possessions." I looked at Dumbledores portrait. He was sleeping, making me wish he was just that. Sleeping and not in a marble coffin dead. "You think they will succeed?" Snape asked me. "I believe they will, but that's just because I don't want to be on this side anymore." I looked out of the window of the office and saw a red flash. "Isn't that where Dumbledore is buried?" Snape looked and did not seemed pleased. "This is bad." Was all Snape said until there was a knock on the door. "My Lady your father calls you." I nodded and walked out of the room. When I got to him he seemed happier than I've ever seen him yet. "I've got it." I looked at him. "Got what?" He smiled and showed me Dumbledore's wand. "The wand that will help me finally destroy the boy. Now lets go back to the manor." I nodded and we flew off.

Things seemed well for a few weeks. My father constantly practiced with his wand and nothing seemed wrong. Well until my father came into my room taking my hand and Disapperating to Gringotts. We got there and they told my father the Lestrange's vault was broken into by Harry. In a rage my father started killing everyone. "FATHER!" I screamed he looked at me pointing the wand at me. He looked at me and calmed down. "Go back to the manor." I hesitated. "NOW!" I nodded and disapperated, but before I did I saw the sword of Gryffindor in the hands of a Goblin that lay dead on the floor. Once home I sent a message to Fred and Molly. Both warning them and not to reply back to me. I thought about the sword and wondered how Harry and them lost it to him. Something now was going to happen and they don't have the sword to destroy my father's souls. I then thought of Draco and I rushed downstairs and saw the Malfoys talking amongst themselves. I pointed at Draco and ushered him to follow me. I brought him to my room. "Draco whatever is going to happen I want you to stay safe." He looked at me "Safe, I thought you-" "I never stopped caring for you. If I did my father would've killed you already." He nodded. "Don't speak of this with anyone." He left my room and I waited for my father's return.

I thought about Harry and knew he'd be on his way to Hogsmead. I just stayed in my room hoping Aberforth finds him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I turned and saw Cissy. She seemed distraught. "What is it?" "I know my cousin. She was not someone who would do things for the Dark Lord, and yet you do. There has to be something you're behind." I looked at her. "Just thank that I do have a power to keep my father from killing people if I wanted to." She seemed shocked and left the room. A few hours went by and then another knock on the door. I opened it. "War." Was all Draco said before I grabbed my wand and grabbing him by the arm Disapperating.

We were on a hillside just as my father finished his speech and Snape was there. I looked at him and looked at the protected school. "What is going on? Draco came to me and all he said was-" "War, my darling, war. It has come down to this." I looked at Hogwarts and sadness seemed to take over. The minutes passed and suddenly my father said "Begin." and everyone started casting spells at the defense of Hogwarts. Once gone it began.


	27. Chapter 26 The Loss of Friends and My Be

**Here's the newest chapter! :D I made it rather long. Enjoy. I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 The Loss of Friends and My Betrayal.<p>

Everyone immediately went to attack the now defenseless school. I hesitated, but flew down. I ran in the hallways throwing small spells trying not to hit the kids too harshly. The only thing I was thinking about was looking for George and only him. To be once again reunited with him but when I found him he threw a spell at me. "Stupefy!" I blocked spell after spell and I decided to run off. I flew to another level and caught an eye with Molly. That's when I saw a Death Eater behind her. "Avada Kedavra." I shouted killing the man. Molly turned and saw the man and turned to me. She smiled weakly and I ran off now searching for Fred. If anything I need to protect Fred.

I ran and searched for Fred and hours had gone by. I had almost given up, bu then I saw Fred with Percy, 'PERCY?' I thought and I followed them killing any Death Eater with their backs to me. I ran down the corridor knowing I needed to protect Fred the moment I saw him with Percy. As I finished off all the Death Eaters in the hallways leaving no one to tell my father of what I was doing, I turned the corner and saw something I wish I prevented. The ceiling fall down and a flash of something red. "NO!" I cried out running in my dreadful Death Eaters cape I wanted so badly to dispose of. "Ava-" "Avada Kedavra!" I screamed killing the blasted Death Eater who tried killing Percy. He looked at me completely shocked but calmed remembering something. Maybe Fred told him. I put my thoughts aside and I ran to him and knelt by Fred. "Freddie please. Come on." "What in bloody hell are you doing here?" I heard Ron yelling with Hermione and Harry at his side. He had his wand pointed at me. "Don't, she saved me." Ron looked puzzled and kept his wand pointed at me along with Harry and Hermione's. "She's Voldemort's daughter how can you trust her Perce?" Ron said with as much venom as he could. I said a couple of words and with that Ron Harry and Hermione dropped their wands. "Lucy." "There is no time to explain. You cannot tell anyone about me. It's not time. You must finish what Dumbledore wanted you to finish now go! You too Percy. There is nothing we can do. Once safe come to recover Fred's body but for now stay safe." "But." I stopped him from speaking as I closed my dear friend's eyes. "Fred wouldn't want you dead would he?" Percy shook his head. "Now go. All of you!" they all nodded and went their way. Before anyone had come I magically placed some of the rocks onto the Death Eater I had killed to make it as if the ceiling caused his death. "What happened here?" Someone asked. "Bloody Idiot didn't get out the way of his own curse. Now go and fight. This isn't a time for chit chat." The man bowed. "As you wish my Lady." The man left and I looked at Fred again. I placed a kiss on his forehead. "You meant a lot to me Freddie. I hope you know that. You were a great friend. The best anyone could ever have. I hate how this had to happen to you." I stood up and looked at Fred one last time. "STUPEFY!" I blocked the spell in time and looked at the person who sent the spell at me. "George." I whispered and he threw another spell at me. I blocked it and flew away quickly. "COME BACK YOU BLOODY COWARD!" It hurt that he tried to hurt me, but he doesn't know anything we had. I shook it off and went to find my father and Nagini.

I made it to the Shrieking Shack just as Lucius had left. "Ah Lucia, you've come in time." "For what father?" He smiled. "To watch me take full control of this wand." Just as he said that Snape appeared. "My Lord." My father pushed me back and walked toward Snape. "Severus, I have a problem with the wand." Snape looked confused. "It does not work for me properly. Why is that?" "I do- do not know my Lord now let me go back and get you Potter." I looked at Snape seeing exactly where my father was going with the conversation. "Why does the wand not work for me properly?" Snape looked at me and looked back to my father. "I do not know what you mean, My Lord. I've seen you do Extraordinary magic with the wand." "No, I have done all my usual magic and there is no wonders that has appeared as what people have said about this wand. It works just the same as the one I got from Ollivander's years before." My fathers voice seemed calm. "I have sat here thinking why the wand has not performed it's best with me. It was until I figured something out. You are a clever man Severus. You surely can figure out what I mean." "Father." I shouted slightly. "Lucia." I went back and looked at Snape. "I am not the wand's true master, and as long as you are alive it won't serve me properly." "My Lord." My father waved the wand letting Nagini go. "Kill." was all he said before she bit Snape. "I regret losing you, but it must be done. Let's go." He said Disapperating.

I ran to Snape trying to stop the blood. "Come on. Dumbledore left us to help Harry finish what must be done." Suddenly I felt someone behind me. I turned and saw Harry. "Let-him-by." I heard Snape say. I let Harry go to him. He had his memories oozing out of his body. "Take- Take it" He said. I made a flask for Harry and gave it to him. With that Snape died. I looked at the three of them. I stood up and they hugged me. "It will be over soon." That was when I heard my father's voice. As soon as he finished I looked at Harry. "Harry you know what to do right?" He looked at me and nodded. "Be careful the lot of you. And stay safe." They nodded and I Disapperated off to a river first to wash Snape's blood and I went into the forest to be with my father for the last time.

I stood in the forrest waiting to see if Harry understood what he must do. "There is no sign of him, My Lord." I looked at the two Death Eaters. "I thought he would come." Then suddenly Harry appeared. "I see I was mistaken." My father said walking closer to Harry. I looked at him and he looked at me and nodded. Suddenly Hagrid started yelling. I looked at him and he shut up. "The boy who lived, has come to die." My father raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed out. Everything went bright for a second and we all looked at my father on the ground closest to us and Harry on the floor where he stood before. "My Lord let me-" "I don't need your help." My father said pushing Bella. "Is he dead? You check." Cissy went to Harry's body and so did I. I heard a slight whisper from her and an answer from Harry. "Is he dead?" Cissy looked at me and said "He is dead." I went and checked. "He is. I have confirmed it." My father smiled. "You pick him up and lets go flaunt his dead body." Hagrid picked up Harry's body and we went to the castle.

We got to the castle and people started piling out. "Who is that?" I heard someone yell. "Harry Potter is dead." "NOOOO!" I saw Ginny running. "Silence!" My father said. Everyone fell silent. "Harry Potter is dead. I killed him when I saw him escaping from the castle." Suddenly I saw Neville running. He was brought down immediately. "What is your name?" "Neville. Neville Longbottom." Bella laughed. "You are a pureblood are you not?" "So what if I am." I was amazed at how much this kid has grown. "You seem to be a very brave child. You would make a great Death Eater." "When hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" Suddenly everyone broke the silencing charms. "I see now." My father placed the sorting hat on Neville's head and made it burn. I stepped forward. "Don't" My father looked at me. "What did you say?" "Harry!" I screamed blasting a few Death Eaters and unbinding Neville. "You dare betray me child!" "I was never yours to begin with." That was when Harry threw a spell at my father and running off. My father looked at me. "I will deal with you later." He went off after Harry and I looked on the floor. "NEVILLE THE SWORD!" I put a protective charm in front of us and then blasted more Death Eaters. He took it. "KILL THE SNAKE!" I screamed ripping off the disgusting Death Eaters robes off me. "I knew you weren't trust-able." I sent off a spell at her and Neville killed the snake. I put a protective charm up that would hold for a few seconds and turned slightly to see everyone beside me. "You cannot do this on your own deary." I heard Molly say. I smiled and then we began our fight.

We all ended up in the Great Hall fighting with all our mights. I defeated several Death Eaters and went to help Hermione, Luna, and Ginny, but Molly stopped me. "I will handle this. You have done enough for us." She turned back to Bella and saw the killing curse barely miss Ginny. "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Molly screamed surprising me. Bella seemed to laugh at her until Molly cornered her and destroyed her. That was when Harry and my father came in. "You know why the wand never worked for you even with killing Snape? It was because it was Draco's not his, but because I disarmed Draco it's mine." "We shall see about that. AVADA KEDAVRA!" My father shouted and Harry screamed out "EXPELLIARMUS!" Suddenly a boom roared in the Hall and the Elder wand flew in the air and Harry caught it. My father fell back being hit by his own spell. I breathed in and felt a huge burden being taken off me. Finally I was free.

I watched as everyone ran to Harry. I wanted to hug him too but like me he probably need some quiet time. "You." I turned and saw George. "You killed Fred." I looked at him. "I didn-" "You killed him! You are one of them! I don't care if you saved us!" George lifted his wand up to my face. "Expelliarmus!" I turned and saw the rest of the Weasley's. "Why did you stop me! She killed Fred!" "She didn't. George listen." Percy started. "What do you know you PRAT! She is one of them!" Molly and Arthur went up to me and placed their arms on my shoulders. "I see how this is." George then stormed out of the Hall. I frowned and shrugged Molly and Arthur's arms off of me. "Tell him to go to Fred's room in their flat. There is something there to bring his memories back. I doubt he'll want to find me afterwards, but I knew as much." "Deary-" Molly started. "I'll send you a note through the locket of where I have gone." She nodded and I looked at the rest of the family. They smiled weakly and Percy spoke up. "Thank you for saving me." I smiled. "No problem. Now I'll be off." With that I disapperated.

GPOV

I didn't get it! Why did they protect her, she was a Death Eater. She was Voldemort's daughter! "George!" I turned and saw my little sister running towards me. "What is it?" She frowned at me. "That wasn't right. Lucy had no choice." I scowled at her. "Oh she did have one. I won't forget when she stunned me and almost killed me." "She wouldn't have, she loves you." I looked at Ginny. "Loved me? We were friends and then she pissed me off remember. We haven't been friends since Fifth year." Ginny shook her head. "When you get home go to Fred's room." "But-" She put a hand up. "You'll understand." With that, she left me.


	28. Chapter 27 And It All Makes Sense

**This chapter is entirely in George's POV. Enjoy. I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 And It All Makes Sense.<p>

After the war I went back to the Burrow. Nobody liked the idea of me staying with them, but I couldn't bring myself to go back to the shop. Months went by and I refused anyone's offer to open up the shop again. I had to ignore Ginny and my mother pestering me to go back to the flat and check Fred's room. It was almost Christmas and I still haven't done anything but mope, sleep, and eat. I was in bed when suddenly my door was blasted open with Ron and Ginny running towards me disapperating. "What the hell guys! Can't you just leave me alone!" I screamed annoyed. "Not until you walk into that room and finally understand what happened so we can have another wedding!" Ginny screamed. I turned and saw Fred's room door. That's when I realized where I was. "I'm not going." I said even more irritated that they took me here of all places. Ron pointed his wand at me. "You are irritating me. Just go in or I'll Imperio your arse." I couldn't believe my own siblings were doing this to me. "You don't understand-" "Fred was our brother too." Ron said. "We weren't as close as you were than you, but if I was you I would've done what he asked me to and go to his room." I stood there and thought about it. Ginny then put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll understand soon. Please." I nodded and went to the door.

I couldn't help but shake. I breathed in and turned the nob. Nothing seemed different. I walked in and saw pictures of us and quidditch posters. When I turned I noticed something on his bed. It had a letter on it with my name scribbled in Fred's handwriting. I opened it.

Georgie,

I wasn't too sure if I was going to make it in this war or so I wrote this to you. If you're reading this then I must've kicked the bucket. Anyways you are probably wondering why the bloody hell I left this album for you. Well all I've got to say is open the bloody book up and see for yourself.

With laughter,

Fred

P.S. Don't be a bloody git and go after her.

I dropped the letter to the side and picked up the book. I opened it and there was a picture of Me, Fred, and Lucy hugging our third year. I couldn't help but smile. I flipped the pages and then one picture caught my eye. It was of me and Lucy kissing. I looked at the caption. 'You may not remember this, but this was when you grew some balls and went for your girl. Even though you got rejected.' suddenly I remembered it. I flipped the pages and there was another. Lucy in a beautiful purple dress kissing me. The caption says 'This was when you guys became official.' I flipped the pages and more pictures of me and Lucy kissing filled the pages. I finally came to the last page. It was a picture of us sleeping together and a letter. The page said 'Read this letter to better understand what is going on.' I picked it up and it had my name written in the best handwriting I've ever seen. I opened it.

George,

I don't know how to begin this, but here I go. We were the best of friends at Hogwarts, but something seemed to bring us together for something more than that. I always thought I was and will always be the Dark Lady, the right hand to my father, but meeting you, becoming friends with you changed that. You showed me what it really felt like to be loved, and what a true friend was. You taught me in our Sixth year to listen to my heart and let go. Because of you I lived in the moment and followed my true path in life.

You strengthened me. You brought light into my life I thought would be pitch black forever. You are my Knight in shining armor, my savior. You meant the world to me, and that's why you don't remember much about me. Fred and I decided to alter your memories of the two of us to prevent you from running after me when I tell you the truth. I don't know how you are feeling now. Hate or maybe some love towards me, but know I will regret doing what I will do to you because you are my everything and the thought of losing you scares me. I don't expect you to forgive me after reading this and gaining your memories back. I wouldn't' be surprised if you don't go looking for me.

It pains me to think that way, but I know if I were you I wouldn't go after me. You are free to live your life. I won't make you think you are obliged to come back to me. To come back and love me the way you did before I changed your memories. I don't expect anything from you. Just knowing you are safe is enough for me to go on with my life. I will never stop loving you though. You are my first and only love. I only wish you the best of hope in your future.

Yours truly,

Lucia Maria Ren Riddle.

I looked at the letter and everything came back to me. Lucy changed my memories on the night I could not remember. She was the one I really loved. Not Olivia, not Kat, but Lucy. I need her. I tucked the letter in my pocket and ran out of the room. "Take me home." "Not unti-" "NOW!" I screamed. Ron and Ginny nodded and we disapperated. Once we were back at the house I looked for my mum. "Where is she." My mum looked at me. "Where is she." I said again. She took a locket off her neck and gave it to me. "Open it." Everyone seemed to be in the room at the moment and I opened the locket to find an address. I put the locket into my pockets. "I'm leaving." I said to my mum she smiled. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked. "To get her back." Ginny smiled and tossed me my wand. I disapperated and hoped I wasn't too late.


	29. Chapter 28 Love Will Never Die

**This chapter is a bit small but I thought it was big enough to explain what happens with Lucy and George. I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 Love Will Never Die<p>

When I disapperated to the cottage in Ireland when the war ended I was both happy and sad. Happy to have saved my two best friends and sad because I have lost the one person who I love. Jade and Kat were so glad to be able to roam around free without fear of dying. They left months ago thinking I was going to go with them, but I stayed. I thought maybe I would lay low now that I was finally free. Draco visited me often and some of the Weasleys would come by and say hello and give me company. It was great, but I still couldn't let go of the empty feeling in my chest.

"He will come around." they all used to say to me. I would just shake my head and tell them to forget about it. Molly even once came mad rambling off about not being able to plan another wedding. I wish I could tell her "Don't worry. When George finds the thing Fred left him and get's his memories back you will." But I was sure even with that George wouldn't want me any. I sat in my living room and stared at the fireplace and thought of George. I sighed and Lighting jumped onto my lap. "I should just give up huh." She meowed jumped off me and strutted to the door. She scratched at it and I stood up to open the door.

I was surprised to see who was at my door. "George what are you doing here?" He didn't answer. He pulled out a letter and gave it to me. I noticed what it was. "Oh I see, well then I guess this is goodbye." "Why do you always think it's goodbye." I looked at him confused. "I don't get it. You came here to give me my letter back. Doesn't that mean you hate me?" He laughed. "And here I thought you were smart." "I simply don't get it. Now leave my-" Suddenly I was interuppted by a very familiar pair of lips. He pulled away and said "As I said before. You always think it's a goodbye." I pushed him away. "But-" He covered my mouth with his hand. "I would be an idiot if I let you slip out of my grasp. I love you Lucia Maria Ren Riddle, and I intend to love you as long as I live. Understand me." I nodded and pulled his hand off my mouth. "Are you sure?" He smiled. "So sure that I want you to marry me." I looked at him. "Seriously?" I asked completely caught off guard. "This is as serious as I get. You should know that." He smiled holding my waist and bringing me closer to him "Be mine?" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck bring his face closer to mine. "I always was." With that we closed the gap and kissed as if there was no tomorrow.


	30. Epilogue Nineteen Years Later

**So here's the last chapter. I can't believe I've finished. I normally never finish a story, but here it is. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys were the one's who kept me writing. Not sure what I should do now. I may write a new story, but I might not. Anyways enjoy the chapter. Tell me how you felt about it if you want to. For the last time for this story, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue Nineteen Years Later.<p>

I walked down the hallways of Hogwarts taking in the beauty of it when I heard a disturbance. I followed the noise and stood at the courtyard with my arms crossed. I took a deep breath and screamed "FREDRICK! GEORGINA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My kids turned and turned red. "Oh hello-" "There mummy. We -" "Were just teaching-" I glared at them. "You two are exactly like your father and your uncle. I know what you were up to. Now hand it over." "But mum!" I raised my eye brow at my twins. They gave up their box of pranks and I smiled. "Now run along. Last I checked you two had Herbology together." They sighed and ran off.

"Mummy." I turned and saw my little first year. "Yes Arthur? Shouldn't you be in class." He nodded. "Yeah but Daddy told me to get you." I looked at him confused. "Your Daddy's home with Maria and Tom." He shook his head. "He said something about your classroom." I sighed. "Okay. Now off to class darling." He nodded and scurried off. I walked toward my classroom and thank god I did not have a class. I walked in "George?" Suddenly the doors locked and he had his arms around me. "Happy Anniversary Professor Weasley." He said kissing my neck. "I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher darling and I'm not afraid to hurt you." He laughed. "Last I checked you were the dark wizard between us." I blushed and pulled away crossing my arms and glaring at my husband.

"And where is Maria and Tom?" He smiled. "With my parents. My mum was so excited to take care of them seeing now all of us are grown up." I laughed. "Well most of you guys." He smiled and kissed me. "So is this visit all for our Anniversary purposes?" He smiled. "Nope I will like to say our house can officially hold a proper Weasley clan." He said rubbing my growing belly. "Ugh. I forgot how fertile your family was!" I complained. "Well the more the merrier. My mum is so excited. Ever since Maria turned 9 and Tom 5 she has been in dire need of a baby to hold." I pouted. "I feel like I'm about to beat your mum's record." "That's all I wanted." I frowned "WHAT!" He captured my lips with his to shut me up. "Don't go shouting like that. I just locked the place, people can still hear us." I sighed.

"So anyways, have you been giving the twins prank boxes?" He shook his head. "Not since their 9th birthday present which you destroyed." I sighed. "They are just like you and Fred. I thought they'd be normal at least. They are in their sixth year! They better not follow yours and Fred footsteps for their last year." "Don't worry. You're working here. I bet they think McGonagall gave you the rights to punish them more than other students." I Laughed. "They got something right." He laughed with me and then asked. "So anymore classes for the day?" I shook my head "Not until tomorrow just had my last class." With that he waved his wand making the room change. "Well then shall we celebrate our 19th wedding anniversary?" I smiled and kissed George. "We shall." I sat down and looked at my husband completely ignoring his babbling about his shop and thought. 'Nineteen Years eh? Fred would be proud.' At that moment I swore I saw Fred wink and give a thumbs up. "Lucy are you okay?" I smiled. "Never better."


End file.
